Blue Eyes Stripper
by 1996PSYCHO
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penari stripper terkenal di kalangan orang-orang underground, seperti Park Chanyeol. [CHANBAEK]
1. SUMMARY

.

.

.

 **Byun Baekhyun** adalah seorang penari stripper terkenal di kalangan orang-orang underground, seperti P **ark Chanyeol.**

wajah mungil nan cantik, bentuk tubuh yang sexy serta bola mata nya yang berwarna biru membuat lelaki dan wanita manapun terpana.

namun siapakah sosok asli seorang **Byun Baekhyun** diluar kegiatan malamnya tersebut?

.

.

.

 **ㅡ ㅅ ㅡ**

[ **찬•백 fanfic** ] exo!au stripper!baek mafia!yeol

warning; violence, selfharm, mature content, blood-scene


	2. Chapter 1: EXORDIUM CLUB

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Exordium Club**

* * *

Song: **Playboy** by EXO

 **ㅡ**  
Baekhyun menatap dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah terlihat dengan jelas, ia mengenakan kemeja hitam serta skinny jeans ketat hingga bokongnya yang seksi tercentang dengan sangat indahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, stripper exordium yang paling ditunggu tunggu malam ini"

Baekhyun tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, wajah tampan bak malaikat, _Kim Junmyeon_

"Apa kau buta atau memang tidak bisa membaca? Ini adalah ruang gantiku, asshole"

Junmyeon terlihat tidak memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun, ia sudah terbiasa dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang selalu menyisipkan kata kasar di setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Wow, kapan kau mewarnai rambutmu menjadi silver? Itu sangat cocok dengan warna matamu, Baek"

Junmyeon terlihat terpukau, senyum menyombong terlihat di bibir pink Baekhyun, ia merapihkan rambut silvernya agar terlihat se-perfect mungkin. _Damn_ _,_ ia bahkan mengakui bahwa dirinya sendiri terlihat _hot_ dengan warna rambut silver.

"Tadi pagi? Aku sengaja karena kau bilang hari ini kau kedatangan tamu special?"

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding, terlihat penasaran dengan berita yang Junmyeon sampaikan kemarin malam, tidak biasanya club exordium mereka kedatangan tamu istimewa, ya.. mungkin beberapa CEO perusahaan namun seberapa penting hingga Junmyeon memintanya tampil bukan pada harinya?

Seperti yang semua orang di exordium club maupun pelanggan tetap club ini, Byun Baekhyun bukanlah penari biasa, dia adalah stripper yang memiliki penggemar yang cukup banyak, memintanya tampil setiap malam untuk menghibur jiwa jiwa napsu para lelaki maupun wanita yang tenu saja tidak sembarang orang, hanya orang-orang kaya.

Byun Baekhyun memiliki jadwalnya sendiri, setiap Jumat malam.

"Siapa yang akan datang, eoh? Presiden?" Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, presiden.. diantara para mafia di Korea Selatan"

Junmyeon menepuk bahu Baekhyun ketika ia melihat raut wajah sahabatnya tersebut, "Baek, aku datang ingin memberi tahu agar kau tidak bertindak bodoh atau apapun itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Junmyeon. "Apa ini peringatan?" Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan

Junmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah hafal dengan tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun.

"Aku serius, baek. **Devil's Eyes** sangat berbahaya, sebagai teman aku tidak ingin menempatkanmu dalam bahaya, tapiㅡ"

"ㅡtapi kita harus memisahkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan, aku mengerti Kim Junmyeon" potong Baekhyun.

"Tidak seperti aku akan melakukan a fucking lap danceatau menariknya ke kamar terdekat dan memintanya untuk bersetubuh denganku" Ucap Baekhyun santai, berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang terlihat sangat frustasi dengan ide bodoh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih pensil eyelinernya, dengan sangat profesional mulai melukis garis di pelupuk mata sayu itu. Ia terlihat tidak menyadari Junmyeon yang terlihat marah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, memukul belakang kepala Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan keras, garis eyelinernya berantakan.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti Byun? Ketua mereka itu berbahaya! Dia tidak seperti pria yang bahkan rela memotong jarinya untuk tidur bersamamu! Kau akan mati jika berani macam-macam..oh tidak kita semua akan mati!"

Junmyeon mengangkat tangannya di udara sambil berteriak kesana kemari, Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mulai merasa kesal.

"Jadi maumu bagaimana Kim Junmyeon? Kau yang memintaku untuk tampil, bagaimana jika orang yang kau bilang berbahaya itu hanya ingin memasukkan penisnya ke bokongku yang seksi ini?"

Junmyeon hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kalimat vulgar Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolaknya?"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau gila? Ketua mafia itu sendiri yang memintaku untuk membawamu ke atas panggung, kau tahu, namamu sudah sangat terkenal dimana-mana, bukan salahku"

"Teman macam apa, sialan" kutuk Baekhyun pelan, agar Junmyeon tidak mendengarnya. "Apa kau bilang, Baek?"

Baekhyun berpura-pura tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya, jadi apakah aku harus mengenakan pakaian yang lain? Maksudku yang lebih tertutup?"

"Tetap seperti penampilanmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kau hanya harus menghindari tatapan langsung dengannya atau kontak fisik apapun" baekhyun menggangguk meng-iyakan saran Junmyeon.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku menghindari tatapan, aku tidak bisa menunduk setiap saat, bodoh! aku ini penari stripper _,_ akan lebih intim jika menatap mereka yang haus akan seks"

"Karena matamu, Baek"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, tidak mengerti akan maksud Junmyeon. "Mataku? Kenapa mataku?"

 _"_ Dang it, Baek! Matamu itu sangat unik, berbeda dengan mata masyarakat Korea kebanyakan. Banyak pelanggan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka jatuh hati ketika melihat ke dalam matamu, dan menurutku itu adanya benarnya juga"

Baekhyun berdecak malas, "bukan mauku untuk terlahir dengan tubuh _sexy_ serta mata biru ini"

Junmyeon berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, setelah ia menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap tampil 15 menit lagi.

"Tunggu. Sebelum kau pergi, beritahu aku siapa nama pria berbahaya tersebut"

Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat ketika pada akhirnya ia menyebutkan nama yang terdengar asing di telinga Baekhyun.

 **"Park Chanyeol"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **애리야 사랑하자-**  
 **[찬•백] mungkin ff ini gasebagus atau banyak di promosiin dimana-mana, tapi i hope u guys like it'ㅅ'**


	3. Chapter 2: Who You?

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Who You?**

* * *

Song: **기억** (9muses)

 **ㅡ**  
Jantung Baekhyun berdebar dengan sangat kencang, ia bahkan merasa sulit untuk mendengar musik yang diputar, karena yang ia dengar hanya suara detak jantung nya sendiri.

 _'_ _Kau bisa melakukan ini'_ Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Mari kita sambut dengan meriah bintang utama malam ini! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika namanya dipanggil dari atas panggung. Perlahan namun pasti ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menaiki anak tangga, tidak lupa ia memasang raut seriusnya, menghapus semua rasa gugup.

Semua orang berhenti bertepuk tangan ketika mereka melihat namja bertubuh langsing dengan lekukan menggiurkan itu berdiri di atas panggung. Beberapa bahkan sampai tidak bisa menutup rahangnya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh damba. Kulit mulus bak porselen, colarbones yang terlihat karena Baekhyun yang sengaja membuka kancing atas kemejanya untuk menambah kesan menggoda.

Musik erotis mulai diputar, Baekhyun menari dengan penuh gairah.Ia berjalan menuju tiang pole dance yang tepat berada di depan, orang-orang mulai tidak sabaran.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, seorang pria berwajah tampan, Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang begitu tampan dan seksi.

Pria tampan itu mengenakan setelan serba hitam dipadukan dengan coat panjang hingga selutut. Mungkin jika Baekhyun memakainya bisa mencapai mata kakinya, ia berani bertaruh pria itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Tangan serta dadanya yang bidang, terlihat dari kemejanya yang menempel pada tubuh seksinya. Fuck, Baekhyun ingin turun dari panggung dan duduk di pangkuan pria tersebut, memberikannya sebuah ciuman panas.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pria tersebut menangkap Baekhyun yang terang-terangan menatapnya.

Mereka melakukan eye contact.

 _'Fuck, who is he?'_ Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, bahkan hanya melihat kedalam matanya yang gelap saja sudah membuatnya kepanasan, bayangkan jika bibir kissable itu menjamahnya.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan smirk ketika mengetahui ternyata pria tampan tersebut juga tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari dirinya.

Sesampainya di pole dance, Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan erotis, dengan sengaja memposisikan bokongnya yang sintal menghadap kearah pria tersebut. Smirk terlukis di wajah cantik itu, ia merasa puas melihat raut wajah pria asing itu berubah, rahangnya mengeras, menahan gejolak gairah setelah melihat apa yang Baekhyun perbuat.

Baekhyun dikenal dengan kegilaannya di atas panggung, di belakang panggung ia mungkin terlihat gugup, namun ketika dia sudah berada di atas panggung, Baekhyun bahkan tidak akan segan segan melempar celana yang digunakannya dan menari hanya mengenakan boxer.

Tanpa pemikiran lebih panjang, baekhyun turun dari atas panggung, berjalan ke arah pria tampan tersebut duduk. _Fuck,_ ia bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari dekat.

"Mau bergabung denganku di atas panggung?" Baekhyun berbisik di telinganya dengan seduktif.

Smirk menawan terlihat di wajah pria tampan tersebut. Baekhyun dengan cepat menggenggam tangan pria tersebut, memposisikan nya agar duduk di bangku coklat sebelah pole dance tempatnya tadi menari.

Kerumunan penonton disana menjadi ribut, berbisik bahwa mereka iri terhadap pria asing tersebut atau bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua terlihat cocok.

" _Easy_ _,_ aku akan mengikat tanganmu, _okay_?" ucap Baekhyun pelan agar hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya.

" _Kinky,_ huh?" pria tampan tersebut meremas bokong kiri Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, kaget. Namun raut wajahnya berubah digantikan dengan smirk, Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan pria tersebut, bokongnya yang sintal tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan kemaluan keras pria tinggi di hadapannya.

 _Oops._

"Oh, fuck" pria tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya erat, deru nafasnya memburu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas panas pria tampan tersebut di lehernya, karena posisi mereka sekarang saling berhadapan.

"Tidakkah ibumu mengatakan untuk tidak bermain dengan api?"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari pria yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Karena kau bisa terbakar oleh api itu, darling _"_

Pria tersebut menyondongkan wajahnya, bibir mereka bertemu.

Kedua mata sayu Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, kedua tangannya yang niatnya ingin mengikat kedua tangan pria tersebut kini tidak jadi ia lakukan.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi namun akal sehatnya menghianati dirinya, dengan tempo pelan namun dengan penuh gairah, bibir kedua nya terus berpanggutan, mencari kepuasan. Jemari lentik Baekhyun meremas lembut rambut hitam pria yang memangkunya, sedangkan lengan kekar pria tersebut melingkar di pinggul ramping pria mungil di atasnya.

Hingga sesi ciuman panas tersebut terhenti ketika Junmyeon dengan langkah cepat sudah berada di atas panggung membawa mic.

"Maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan-nya malam ini, sebagai gantinya kami akan mengundang naik beberapa penari terbaik kami, terimakasih"

Junmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sepasang sejoli yang terlihat berantakan. Ia memberikan death glare pada sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun.

Memberikan isyarat gerak bibir _'turun dari panggung, bitch'_

Baekhyun yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung mencoba berdiri dari pangkuan pria asing tak dikenalnya tersebut, namun Baekhyun dapat akui, _he's a good kisser._

Pria tersebut dengan cepat meraih paha seksi Baekhyun, membawanya kembali ke pangkuannya ketika pria mugil di atasnya tersebut mencoba untuk pergi.

" _What the hell?!_ " Baekhyun berusaha bangkit kembali, namun pegangan pria tampan tersebut begitu kuat.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan bibir yang baru saja ia cicipi kembali mendarat di bibir nya.

 **"See you soon, Byun Baekhyun"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **[찬•백] panas, panas, panas. Kobam abis liat moment cb di fanmeet nature r. ㅅ**


	4. Chapter 3: Wild Thoughts

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Wild Thoughts**

* * *

Song: **Talking Body** by SoMo

 **ㅡ**  
Baekhyun dengan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Junmyeon agar ia tidak tertinggal.

"Tidak bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan?!"

Junmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya, berhenti tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tahu ekspresi itu.

 _S_ _hit, dia dalam masalah besar, bukan?_

"Byun. Fucking. Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Apㅡ"

"Apa kau sebodoh itu?! Atau kau memang mempunyai rencana lain? Seperti membuat isi otak kita berceceran di lantai misalnya?" Junmyeon terdengar seperti orang sinting.

Baekhyun mengerinyit ngeri membayangkan ucapan sahabatnya, " _The heck,_ Junmyeon, kau membuatku mual"

"Kau sadar akan kesalahanmu barusan bukan?"

"Memang apa yang aku perbuat?" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di dada, merasa tersinggung akan tingkah Junmyeon yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Bukankah sudah hal wajar ia menggoda dan melakukan _ehem_ hal panas seperti tadi di atas panggung?

Atau mungkin ia sudah kelewatan? Entahlah Byun Baekhyun tidak tau letak kesalahannya.

Junmyeon berdecak kesal. "Kau benar-benar sudah lupa dengan apa yang kuperingatkan sebelum naik ke atas panggung"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Tidak mungkin diaㅡ"

"Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terlihat tidak percaya, kedua mata sayunya terbelalak kaget. Junmyeon menepuk jidatnya melihat kebodohan Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?" Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon kesal. "Seriusan, baek? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, dari sekian banyak tamu yang datang, kenapa kau memilihnya untuk naik ke atas panggung?"

Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" _The hell?_ Apa kau mendadak tuli?"

"Kupikirdiatampan" jawab Baekhyun cepat, pipinya memerah.

"Apa?" Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya, tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang baru saja baekhyun ucapkan, telalu cepat.

"Tidak ada pengulangan" ucap Baekhyun dipenuhi sarkastik.

"Tunggu.. kau tidak menyukai, bukan?"

"Menyukainya, _huh?_ Jika ia memintaku untuk membungkuk di meja kerjanya sembari penis nya yang besar menghujami bokongku berulang kali, maka jawabaku adalah iya, aku menyukainya"

 _"What the actual fuck"_ Junmyeon memasang raut wajah jijik.

"Baiklah aku belum pernah melihat miliknya, tapi aku yakin seorang Park Chanyeol memiliki penis seperti monster! Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik"

"Kau benar-benar memiliki harapan kematian, Byun"

.

Chanyeol membetulkan dasinya yang melonggar, rasa manis strawberry yang masih tertinggal di bibirnya, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

"Mr. Park"

Senyuman Chanyeol pudar, tergantikan dengan raut wajah netral yang selalu terpasang di wajah tampan itu. "Aku ingin kau mengatur jadwal untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Kim Junmyeon, secepatnya"

Sekertarisnya menundukkan kepalanya, mengerti.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan Xphone mahal miliknyanya, dengan jemari nya yang panjang, ia menekan beberapa angka sebelum meletakan gadgetnya tersebut ke dekat kupingnya.

"Kris, kau ada dimana?"

 _"Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan lagi? Panggil aku hyung, Asshole"_

Chanyeol terlihat acuh. "Tidak akan pernah, meski di neraka sekalipun"

 _"_ _Anak kurang ajar"_ kutuk pria bersuara sama bass-nya dengan Chanyeol di ujung telfon.

"Belikan aku iced americano, aku akan menunggu di kantor"

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telfonnya sebelum orang yang di hubunginya sempat untuk protes ataupun menolak.

Tubuh tinggi-nya bak model serta wajah tampannya yang di atas rata-rata membuat dirinya terlihat mencolok dari pria manapun di Korea Selatan. Sayang dirinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bergelut di dunia permodelan. menurutnya bisnis dan organisasi yang di urusnya jauh lebih penting.

Tiba-tiba wajah cantik Baekhyun terlintas di pikirannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan senyum, ia tidak habis pikir, manusia mana yang berani-beraninya tanpa berfikir panjang menarik lengannya, membawanya ke atas panggung.

Biasanya ia akan membuat bolong kepala siapapun yang berani berbuat macam-macam dengan dirinya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ia juga tidak mengerti.

Tubuh mungil itu, mata birunya yang sayu, bibir pink'nya yang seperti mengundang dirinya untuk mencicipi, serta bokong yang sintal itu. _Fuck,_ tidak biasanya ia merasa kehilangan kendali.

Membayangkan Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya saja sudah membuat penis-nya tegang.

Ia ingin membuat bibir sexy itu mengerang frustasi, berteriak memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya yang berkeringat ketika Chanyeol terus menghujami bokong pria manis tersebut hingga mengenai sweet spotnya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha menahan gairah seksualnya.

Hingga imajinasinya buyar ketika smartphone nya berbunyi, dengan nama _Mr. Kim_ tertera disana.

Chanyeol berdehem sebelum menggeser layarnya, "Ada apa Mr. Kim? baru saja aku menyuruh sekertarisku untuk membuat appointment"

Junmyeon terdengar menghela nafasnya. "Maaf Mr. Park, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau ingin biacarakan, atau.. lebih tepatnya apa yang kau inginkan. Dan dengan sangat menyesal tidak bisa mengabulkannya"

Rahang chanyeol mengeras.

"Aku pikir kau tidak mengerti"

"Ini tentang Byun Baekhyun, bukan?" Suara Junmyeon terdengar serius di ujung sana.

"Ini simpel, kau menyerahkan surat kontraknya atau aku akan menghancurkan Exordium dengan tanganku sendiri"

 **"Fuck yourself Park Chanyeol"** Baekhyun menggeram di ujung telfon.

Smirk terlukis di bibir kissable Chanyeol, suara marah Baekhyun terdengar imut di telinganya. Ia juga mendengar Junmyeon yang kaget dengan ucapan berani Baekhyun, sepertinya Baekhyun mencuri dengar lalu merebut smartphone Junmyeon.

 **"I'd rather fuck you Byun Baekhyun"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅ ㅡ**  
 **[찬•백] ihh seneng deh sama respon kalian, maaciw semangatnya~ Stay healty guys jangan sampe kena flu di musim ujan. xx**


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Jealousy**

* * *

Song: **Or Nah** by SoMo

ㅡ  
Baekhyun menyukai tantangan.

Sesuatu yang membahayakan justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk melakukannya.

"Baek, apa kau yakin tentang hal ini?"

Baekhyun mengayunkan lengannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, melakukan peregangan. "Ini bukan kali pertama kita, Jongin"

"Baek, aku sudah memiliki kekasih, aku tidak berniat untuk bercintaㅡ"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin dengan telapak tangannya, membuatnya meringis kecil.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh. Aku tidak berminat dengan penis kecil milikmu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi partner dance-ku nanti malam, kedengarannya bagus, bukan?" ucap Baekhyun, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau bahkan belum pernah melihat penis-ku! Milikku jauh lebih besar di banding pria rata-rata" ucap Jongin sembari mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Jadi kau mau tidak?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa meminta dengan baik-baik?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun menunggu pria yang ego nya sangat besar itu meminta dengan baik-baik, namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Baiklah jika begitu aku akan meminta Kyungsoo saja"

"Sialan kau, Baek! Berhenti membawa-bawa kekasihku, Baiklah aku mau"

Smirk terlukis di wajah cantik Baekhyun. "Okay!"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Baekhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa di minggu berikutnya saat ia akan tampil, pria yang hampir membuat bos-nya gila dan membuat dirinya sendiri tegang membayangkan wajah tampan serta tubuh kekar itu menjamahnya, akan datang berkunjung ke club mereka.

Ia sengaja membawa Jongin sebagai partner dance-nya. Bukan hanya sekedar menari, jika kalian lupa bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang **stripper.**  
Jongin juga hampir sama hanya saja ia tidak segila dan se-erotis Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan melakukan hal gila lagi, mengerti?" Joonmyun menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan, raut wajahnya serius. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum melangkahkan kakinya naik ke atas panggung dengan penuh percaya diri.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah menggema di seluruh ruangan yang hampir seluruhnya gelap tersebut, lampu sorot menyinari Baekhyun ketika ia berdiri di pinggir panggung.

Ia mengenakan celana hitam ketat dipadukan dengan jas berenda dengan V neck yang membuat sebagian dadanya ter-ekpos.

Meskipun hatinya melarang, namun kedua mata sayu nya mencari-cari sosok yang sedikit di rindukannya di salah satu kerumunan.

 _"_ Fokus, Baek, fokus _"_ Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Jongin dari arah belakang berjalan mendekat Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di pinggir panggung.

Ia meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun, mengangkatnya hingga dengan spontan Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin.

"Fuck it, Jongin! kau mengagetkanku" bisik Baekhyun pelan saat Jongin mengendongnya menuju tengah panggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seharusnya mulai menari sebelum aku masuk" bisik Jongin tak kalah pelan agar penonton tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Dengan anggun Baekhyun menurunkan kaki-nya. Ia mulai menari dengan erotis, bersama dengan Jongin sebagai partnernya.

Baekhyun dengan tampang menggoda dengan profesional membuka sabuk celana milik Jongin, ia tidak berhenti menggoyangkan pinggulnya, yang membuat penonton disana menggila.

Saat itu.

Jatungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Ujung matanya menemukan pria yang dicari nya.

 ** _Park Chanyeol._**

Pria tampan itu sedang menatap dirinya dari kursi _VVIP,_ ia kemudian menatap Jongin dengan pandangan seolah bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Baekhyun bisa melihat rahang sempurna itu mengatup karena menahan amarah.

 _Jealous, huh? That's hot._

Jongin menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat, "Baek, kenapa kau sangat teralihkan malam ini? Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. "Bantu aku sedikit, eoh?"

Sebelum Jongin sempat menjawab, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tinggi Jongin hingga dirinya terduduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

Dengan langkah pelan baekhyun berjalan mengitari Jongin, ia menggoyangkan bokongnya sesekali.

Jongin menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di atasnya

"Apa orang yang Junmyeon hyung katakan itu datang? Hingga kau benar-benar totalitas hari ini" Jongin terkekeh kecil. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap se profesional mungkin untuk tidak memukul kepala Jongin saat itu juga.

Baekhyun mulai menggesekkan bokongnya yang sintal, sembari jemarinya membuka jas yang Jongin pakai. Dengan senang hati Jongin memegang pinggul Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat _rythm yang tepat._

Pria manapun akan merasa iri pada posisi Jongin saat ini, terutama Park Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak berkedip melihat aksi erotis Baekhyun. Perlahan membuat celananya terasa sesak.

Baekhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan, saat ini yang ia bayangkan adalah bokong sintalnya yang bergesekan dengan penis besar Park Chanyeol.

 _Dejavú_

Chanyeol sulit untuk menahan gairahnya ketika melihat pria yang selalu berada di pikirannya siang dan malam dengan seksi membuka mulutnya menghadap keatas sedangkan kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

 _Shit_ _,_ Chanyeol berharap dia yang berada di posisi penari sialan itu. Melihat Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan orang lain lebih membuatnya marah.

Dengan penis yang mengeras dan perasaannya yang kesal membuat Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena datang menonton.

Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun menari seorang diri, tidak bersama pria lain.

Yang hanya Chanyeol inginkan saar ini adalah membunuh pria di bawah Baekhyun tersebut.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul _1:16AM KST._

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju parkiran mobil setelah berpamitan pada rekan-rekannya di club. Ia bergumam kecil, menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, bagai sebuah tembok dirinya terpental kebelakang dan nyaris terjatuh sehabis menabrak dada bidang didepannya.

"PㅡPark Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara merdu pria pendek di hadapannya, tak pernah ada yang memanggil namanya semanis itu hingga membuat dirinya tersenyum.

"Senang kau masih mengingatku, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun berusaha kabur, namun Chanyeol lebih cepat darinya, ia menarik lengan kecil Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

 _"_ Fuck off! _"_

Baekhyun merindukan pemilik suara berat itu namun ego yang besar membuat dirinya sulit untuk mengakuinya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Baekhyun.

Ia tampak berfikir, tampangnya terlihat imut. _'Aku pasti sudah gila menganggap dia imut'_ batin Baekhyun dalam hati kecilnya.

"Siapa partner-mu tadi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan datar.

"Baiklah tidak perlu mengetahui namanya, aku akan langsung membunuhnya kalau begitu" Chanyeol seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Jongin!" Baekhyun berteriak marah.

"...Jongin, huh?"

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun membawanya ke tempat yang lebih gelap agar tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Apa yang kauㅡ"

Ia meremas kedua bokong Baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu hingga kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun terapit di antara dinding dan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Apakah ia harus berteriak minta tolong?

"Jangan coba-coba, Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya.

 _Oh my god._

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Kau yang membuatku kehilangan kendali seperti ini, Byun Baekhyun"

Nafas Chanyeol terseggal, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Bagaimanaㅡ oh" Baekhyun baru menyadari perbuatannya tadi di atas panggung yang mungkin membuat seorang Park Chanyeol _horny._

Bukan salahnya.

"Turunkan aku Park Chanyeol"

"Tidak" Chanyeol menggeram.

Protes Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol mulai menjilat lehernya, "Chanㅡ kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, berhenti"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya melainkan ia tetap melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Ini pelecehan seksual! _Don't you fucking dare left a hickey_ "

Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun, tampak tidak menyukai permintaan Baekhyun. **"Kau milikku Byun Baekhyun"**

Jilatan kemudian berubah menjadi hisapan, ia menghisap dengan keras titik yang dapat mudah terlihat di leher mulus Baekhyun, berusaha meninggalkan tanda.Biarkan orang-orang yang haus sex itu melihat bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Baekhyun mencengkram rambut belakang Chanyeol, mendesah kecil. Lidah hangat dan bibir kissable Chanyeol tidak membantunya untuk menahan desahan. Protes yang dilakukannya terasa sia-sia.

Chanyeol membuat kissmark tepat di titik sensitive nya.

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengigit-gigit kecil kissmark tersebut, _damn_ ia hampir saja _climax_ hanya dengan mendengar suara sexy tersebut.

Chanyeol menatap kedua mata sayu Baekhyun, nafas keduanya tersenggal.

 **"You are only mine, Byun Baekhyun"**

Baekhyun menyentuh bibir bawah Chanyeol, menatapnya seakan mencari sesuatu yang ia tidak yakin apa itu, namun hatinya tak ragu menjawab kalimat pria yang kini memenjarakan setiap gerakannya.

 **"I'm yours"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **[찬•백] hi? Leave a comment, i'm lonelyㅜㅜ**

 **Hope u enjoy this one. Still no s×× scene yet, smut is alright too for now r8? :p**

 **(BTW AUTHOR GANTI NAMA YAH, sebelumnya bite_me_harry. Sekarang 1996PSYHO)**


	6. Chapter 5: Out My Mind

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Out My Mind [M]**

* * *

Song: **Suffer** by Charlie Puth

 **ㅡ**  
Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu menggendong tubuh Baekhyun menuju mobil hitam miliknya.

Membawa mereka berdua menuju rumah besar bak istana milik Chanyeol seorang. Chanyeol tinggal sendiri selama ini, kedua orang tuanya serta kakak perempuannya menetap di LA, keluarganya merasa Chanyeol sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya, apapun untuk kesenangan sang pewaris Park.

Mereka saling berpanggutan, mencari kepuasan dari satu sama lain, tidak ada yang memutuskan ciuman panas mereka meskipun nafas Baekhyun mulai tersenggal.

Ketika Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk bernafas sejenak, Chanyeol kembali membawa bibir ranum itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Bibir Baekhyun terasa seperti candu baginya, begitu manis dan memabukkan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun hingga terjatuh di ranjang king size miliknya.

"Stop" Baekhyun memegang pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya ketika pria bertubuh tinggi di atasnya tersebut mulai membuka kancing baju milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tangan mugil tersebut bergetar. Hal itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Apa kau sekarang merasa takut denganku, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol, ia dapat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku hanya takutㅡ aku belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya malu, terdengar aneh memang seorang penari stripper sepertinya yang terlihat sudah sangat ahli dalam percintaan apalagi berhubungan sex, tapi menjadi stripper adalah hobby nya bukan berarti dia harus menjadi seorang jalang juga menjual tubuhnya pada pria-pria brengsek.

Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol akan menertawainya, menggerut bingung karena tidak mendengar kekehan atau ejekan yang keluar dari bibir kissable itu. Alih-alih jantungnya nyaris copot melihat senyuman tampan itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa arti tatapan Chanyeol tapi hal tersebut berhasil membuat pipinya merona bak kepiting rebus.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu"

"Melihatmu seperti apa? Jika seperti ini kau terlihat sangat imut"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tidak ada yang pernah memujinya imut sebelumnya.

Mata biru nya menatap dalam kedua mata hitam Chanyeol. Senyuman tak pudar di wajah tampan tersebut.

"Kau membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu" Baekhyun tersipu malu dengan ucapan Chanyeol, ia memukul lengan kekar tersebut.

"Aku serius"

"Aku juga serius Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil bibirnya menggigit kecil telinga kiri Baekhyun sementara tangannya mulai meremas-remas dua bongkahan surgawi di bawah sana.

"Jadi aku akan menjadi yang pertama bukan?" Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher jenjangnya, menjilat hasil karyanya di parkiran tadi.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun kembali mendesah karena perlakuan pria tinggi di atasnya. Chanyeol menggeram merasakan penis nya yang sudah mengeras bergesekan dengan penis kecil milik pria mungil di bawah kungkungan nya.  
Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya melihat raut wajah Chanyeol, pria yang bahkan ia tidak terlalu kenal.

Coret itu, bahkan ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu.

Baekhyun yang selama ini tidak pernah membiarkan pria manapun mengagahinya, sekarang ia rela membuka kakinya untuk pria tampan yang baru ia temui.

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol memasukkan jari panjang nya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, melakukan _foreplay._

Fuck, Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengenakan jeans nya dengan seleting yang sudah terbuka.

"Kau masih sangat ketat sayang" Chanyeol memaju mundurkan jari panjangnya, bibirnya kembali menjamah bibir ranum itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun agar ia bisa menusukkan jarinya lebih dalam lagi, yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah tidak karuan.

"Aㅡahh Chanyeol" Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya keenakan.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang mendengar nama nya di sebut. "Apa kau tahu, aku selalu membayangkan hal ini setiap malamㅡ ah tidak, setiap saat. Bagaimana bibir mu mendesahkan namaku" Ucap Chanyeol, menambahkan satu jemari nya kedalam lubang Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu memekik merasakan lubang nya yang terasa penuh.

"Kenapa kau sangat sulit sekali, baby? Aku menginginkan kontrak itu, berhenti dari Exordium Club, kau bisa berkerja untukku" Chanyeol memberikan banyak kecupan di wajah manis tersebut.

"Tidak mau"

Baekhyun berusaha terdengar mengintimidasi, demi apapun ia senang melakukan pekerjaan nya, ia tidak pernah perduli dengan perkataan orang-orang yang menganggapnya seperti pelacur, _persetanan dengan orang-orang._

Tidak menyukai jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, jemarinya masih di dalam sana. Ia berusaha menyiksa Baekhyun agar pria cantik itu menyerah.

 _Damn,_ Byun Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat Park Chanyeol frustasi. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menolak tawaran seorang CEO sekaligus mafia, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena pria yang mendominasinya sekarang hanya menatapnya dengan datar, jemarinya tidak bergerak seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, aku akan pergi mencari orang laiㅡ"

"Don't you fucking dare" ancam Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Minggir, Park"

Baekhyun hendak bangun, namun niat itu urung ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol menggeram, dengan tempo pelan kembali menggerakkan jemarinya, sangat pelan hingga membuat Baekhyun tidak sabaran dan ikut menghentakkan bokong nya berlawanan.

Chanyeol menarik keluar jemari-nya. Kedua mata Baekhyun menatapnya kesal, sebelum Baekhyun sempat melakukan protes, Chanyeol dengan cepat menurunkan celana yang di kenakannya sekaligus boxer Calvin Klein miliknya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, jatung nya berdebar kencang.

"Apa ini pertama kali nya kau melihat kejantanan milik pria lain juga?" Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan kulit perut Baekhyun yang semulus bayi. Ia mengigit tahi lalat yang tepat berada di pinggul pria dibawahnya.

"Tㅡtidak.. hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?"

Baekhyun tidak berani menatap kedua mata besar itu yang kini sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak sebesar milikmu..?" Jawaban yang terdengar sangat kecil namun Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun karena di kamar tersebut sangat sunyi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengar pernyataan pria mungil yang hampir membuatnya hilang akal beberapa hari belakangan ini, dibalik sisi _sassy_ nya, seorang Byun Baekhyun juga sangat luar biasa menggemaskan.

"Jangan mentertawaiku, bodoh!"

Baekhyun menjambak pelan rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit ikal.

"Kau bisa menjambak rambutku nanti saat mengerang. Aku tidak masalah" ejek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan penis yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari miliknya itu mulai menggesekkan kepalanya pada kulit luar lubang miliknya.

"Chanyeol.. aku berfikir ini adalah ide yang buruk, benda besar itu tidak akan muatㅡ _oh my god"_ ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol perlahan mulai melesat masuk. Kedua mata sayu tersebut terpejam rapat, merasakan penis besar itu seperti membelahnya menjadi dua.

Chanyeol mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun, perasaan bersalah sempat terlintas di benaknya. Alih-alih mengeluarkan air mata Baekhyun mencengkram lengan kekar tersebut untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, mungkin kuku-kukunya sudah menancap disana, perih memang, namun Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol berusaha menekan libido-nya, melakukannya dengan perlahan agar tidak menyakiti Baekhyun _-_ nya.

"Bergeraklah" ucap Baekhyun pelan saat rasa sakitnya sudah tidak lagi terasa.

Mendengar persetujuan dari pria manis itu, ia mulai menggerakkan kejantananya keluar-masuk membawa kenikmatan duniawi yang membuat kedua nya lupa bahwa mereka hanyalah orang asing.

"Ahh ah Chanyeol lebih cepat.." Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, membiarkan pria tinggi tersebut menanamkan penis nya lebih dalam hingga menyentuh prostat nya.

Smirk terlihat di wajah tampan Chanyeol, ketika ia mengenai bagian kenyal milik Baekhyun, menghujaminya berkali-kali membuat suara bunyi kecipak kulit khas orang bercinta mendominasi bersamaan dengan desahan Baekhyun serta erangan buas Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya sang pria submissive mencapai orgasme nya.

"AHH PARK CHANYEOL" tubuh Baekhyun melengkung merasakan klimaks yang baru saja ia alami. Itu adalah orgasme terhebat yang pernah ia rasakan, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini ketika ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol masih bergerak di bawah sana, berusaha mengejar orgasme nya, menusuk dengan cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ikut terhempas seiringan dengan tusukkan Chanyeol.

Tangan besar Chanyeol membalik tubuh ringan Baekhyun, membuat wajah cantik itu menghadap ranjang, sementara sang dominan menghujamkan penis nya semakin dalam dan keras tanpa henti dari belakang. Sang dominan menyukai posisi ini karena penis besarnya terasa terhimpit oleh bongkahan bokong kenyal Baekhyun.

"Arghh, Baek kau sangat nikmat" Chanyeol mengigit telinga Baekhyun. Sang submissive hanya bisa mendesah menikmati setiap hentakkan kasar yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aaahh..Chanyeollie.." Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mulutnya terbuka dan kedua matanya terpejam, membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu hanya dengan melihatnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol mulai berkedut dan membesar di dalamnya, Baekhyun juga hampir mencapai klimaks nya yang kedua. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun, membuat mereka saling berpanggutan, tubuh bawah mereka masih bergerak dengan liar. Baekhyun ikut menggerakan bokong nya maju mundur berlawanan dengan pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Fuck, kau membuatku gila Byun Baekhyun"

"Ahh..aah.. Jangan keluarkan di dalam Park" rintih Baekhyun ketika merasakan milik Chanyeol akan segera meledakan cairan sperma nya.

Baekhyun berupaya melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari pinggulnya, bukannya tidak ingin merasakan cairan sperma Chanyeol memenuhinya hanya saja ia takut dengan kosekuensi terburuk.

Chanyeol menatap kedua mata sayu tersebut, melihat raut wajah Baekhyun seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan serius, namun pancaran matanya terlihat sendu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, bibirnya bergetar, antara takut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan kenikmatan yang masih di berikannya di bawah sana.

"Kita bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain, aahㅡ dan aku masih ingin berkerja, aku..aku masih belum siap menanggung resiko besar melakukan sex bebas, Park Chanyeol"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari sang dominan, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia memberikan senyuman dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak masalah dengan keputusan Baekhyun, tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

Chanyeol kembali mempercepat tusukannya, membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah tidak karuan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanan nya, cairan sperma nya membasahi punggung mulus Baekhyun.

Mereka mengerang bersamaan mendesahkan nama satu sama lain ketika klimaks dengan nikmat menjemput.

Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, jemari lentiknya menggenggam milik Chanyeol, membantunya mengeluarkan semua sperma tersebut hingga mengenai perut nya.

"Baek, kau tidak perlu melakukannya" Chanyeol hendak menyentuh tangan Baekhyun namun di tangkis oleh pria tersebut.

"Aku ingin melakukannya karena ini tidak adil! aku sudah orgasme dua kali sedangkan kau hanya sekali" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol, atau sebenarnya dirinya hanya malu karena Chanyeol membuatnya klimaks dua kali.

Ia mengecap rasa asin begitu bibirnya mulai mengulum penis Chanyeol yang kembali tegang. Baekhyun menggerakkan lidahnya memutar pada pangkal ujung kepala juniornya.

Jemarinya memainkan kedua bola Chanyeol dengan ahli, membuat Chanyeol mengerang keenakan.

"Baekㅡah lepaskan sekarang atau aku akan benar-benar keluar di dalam mulutmu" Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca, seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya. "Kau akan tersedak dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersedak, Baek"

"kheluarkan sajha akhu tak apah-apah" Baekhyun bergumam susah payah dengan kejantanan besar Chanyeol masih di dalam mulutnya

 _ **UHUK**_

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh sang dominan, Baekhyun tersedak.  
Salahkan Baekhyun yang sulit untuk di beri tahu.

Chanyeol mensejajarkan posisinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang masih terbatuk. Dengan cekatan mengelap sisa sisa sprema nya.

"Tck. Kau sulit sekali di beri tahu"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu kepayahan menelan cairan nya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu, kali ini tidak ada penolakan dan nafsu.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam ciuman tersebut, kemudian tertawa.

Hati beku Chanyeol terasa menghangat mendengar tawa Baekhyun, tempat tidurnya yang selama ini terasa dingin dan hampa kini terasa hidup dan hangat karena hadirnya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tidak hanya menghangatkan ranjang nya, namun Byun Baekhyun juga telah menghangatkan hati Park Chanyeol yang sudah lama membeku.

Byun Baekhyun, meruntuhkan tembok besar yang selama ini ia bangun.

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang mendadak berubah, Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. Ia mengulurkan jemari lentiknya untuk menyentuh rahang sempurna itu.

Mata biru nya menatap mata hitam pekat Chanyeol khawatir. Chanyeol balik menatap mata cantik itu, tangan besarnya menyentuh jemari Baekhyun yang berada di wajahnya.

 **"Bagaimana ini? Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu untukku seorang Byun Baekhyun"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **[찬•백] weh weh weh CBX liris lagu uda pada denger belon? Anjer suara Baek macem malaikat, ku ingin menangos Baek canteq beud di MVㅠㅠ 어떡해🌹**

 **leave a comment *wink wink***


	7. Chapter 6: BLACK

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 6: BLACK**

* * *

Song: **Bad Boy** by 레드벨벳

ㅡ  
Pada keesokan pagi nya Chanyeol mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah tertidur di ranjang seorang diri, pria bermata biru yang semalam bercinta dengannya kini telah hilang entah kemana tanpa berpamitan atau mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan KST. Chanyeol meregangkan lengan kekarnya ke samping, di tempat terakhir kali pria manis itu tertidur, seingat nya mereka berdua terlalu lelah dan langsung tertidur lelap dengan Baekhyun dalam pelukan nya sepanjang malam.

namun seperti nya Chanyeol salah.

Ia mengingat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terasa hangat dan nyaman ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, tetapi kini tempat tidurnya terasa dingin. Chanyeol yakin Bekhyun sudah kabur bahkan ketika matahari belum menampakan sinar nya.

"Sial" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, merasa kesal.

Biasanya ia tidak pernah membawa seseorang untuk bercinta ke dalam rumahnya, dan akan sesegera mungkin mengusir orang yang di tiduri nya, ia hanya tidak ingin tertidur apalagi terbangun dengan pelacur di sebelahnya.  
Tidakkah Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama terhadap nya? Byun Baekhyun berbeda dengan pria atau wanita yang selama ini ia tiduri, Chanyeol menginginkan pria mungil itu tetap terlelap di samping nya hingga ia terbangun di keesokan pagi nya.

Chanyeol memakai boxer nya dengan cepat, saat hendak mengambil air minum, kedua iris mata Chanyeol melihat sesuatu serserakan di depan pintu, membuat smirk terlukis di wajah tampan nya.

" _Cinderella left his shoes_ "

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun kau darimana saja kenapa tidak pulang semalam?!"

Baekhyun berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, ia menundukkan kepalanya lelah.

"Apa kau sedang di kejar-kejar anjing? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengenakan sepatu? Kau dari mana? Yah, cepat jawab aku!"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Kenapa banyak sekali tanya kau ini Kim Jongdae! Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku mau mandi dulu, jadi lah teman yang baik dan buatkan aku makanan, arraseo?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hendak melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam flat, namun dengan secepat kilat, Kim Jongdae, sahabatnya menahan lengan Baekhyun.

Dengan raut wajah curiga ia mengendus endus tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

"Yah yah yah, apa apaanㅡ"

Jongdae memukul pantat Baekhyun hingga sang empu nya meringis kesakitan, ia tidak mengira bahwa bokong nya masih terasa ngilu karena sesi bercinta mereka semalam.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Baekhyun berteriak marah ke arah sahabatnya.

"Tidak, tapi kau! Apa kau sudah gila Byun Baekhyun?! Kau bercinta dengan siapa tadi malam, eoh?" Jongdae berkacak pinggang.

Pipi Baekhyun merona merah, ia merasa malu karena ketahuan, awalnya ia berencana untuk merahasiakan hal ini.

"Bㅡbagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun kesal, Baekhyun yang menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya bukan nya menyangkal perbuatannya.

"Bau mu seperti orang habis bercinta, Byun Baekhyun"

Puppy eyes itu terbelalak, tanpa sadar ia mengendus tubuh nya sendiri, apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongdae benar, tercium bau sprema yang sudah mengering, memang sperma itu tidak mengenai bajunya, tapi mengenai seluruh perut dan sebagian di punggung nya.

Baekhyun hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnyaㅡ tapi perutnya masih kosong, ia belum makan apapun dari semalam. Bau tidak mengenakan tersebut langsung tertutupi ketika wangi yang bagitu memabukan masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Menyadari wangi parfume tajam khas pria dewasa membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Wangi pria yang semalam mengagahinya, _**Chanyeol**_

"Sialㅡ" baekhyun tidak sengaja menggerutu. parfume mahal apa yang pria tinggi kenakan sampai bau nya bisa menempel di tubuh Baekhyun?

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh kekar itu berada sangat dekat hingga wajah Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan dada bidang tersebut, sementara milik Chanyeol yang besar dengan gencar menghujami titik ternikmatnya di bawah sana.

"Seriusan, baek? Kau menjijikan" Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas, melihat pipi Baekhyun dengan anehnya tiba-tiba merona karena mengendus tubuhnya sendiri.

Baekhyun memasang kembali wajah sassy-nya. "Kau banyak sekali berteriak Jongdae-ya, kalau kau tetap seperti ini, sampai mati pun tidak ada yang mau menjadi kekasihmu"

Dan perdebatan mereka berhenti ketika Bekhyun mulai berlari dengan Jongdae yang mengejarnya di sepanjang lorong seperti hendak membunuh sahabat nya yang menyebalkan itu.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Mr. Park"

Pria paruh baya berjas hitam menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat, lalu diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Apakah ada berita baru?"

Pria paruh baya tersebut memberikan beberapa berkas yang di bawanya, menyodorkannya pada pria berambut hitam pekat yang dengan wajah sedingin es, tanpa berkata apapun pria tersebut menerimanya, kemudian membaca isi berkas itu dengan teliti.

"Bedebah ini tidak ada henti nya berusaha untuk mencari masalah" Pria tersebut melemparkan berkasnya dengan kasar ke atas meja.

"Kami berhasil menangkap salah satu anak buahnya, bos" pria lain yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut dengan berani angkat suara, bahkan ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang bertanya padanya.

Pria yang di panggil bos tersebut tertawa dengan mengerikan. Tubuh orang-orang disana dibuatnya tegang karena suasana yang mencekam.

Sial betul hari ini bos nya sedang tidak berada di keadaan yang baik.

"Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk membawakan kepala bajingan itu ke hadapanku, bukan seorang tikus kecil, ide bodoh siapa ini?"

Ucap bos mereka geram, tidak ada yang berani menjawab, bahkan ada yang sampai menahan nafasnya.

Hingga seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, kurus, kulit sepucat salju mengangkat tangannya, semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Saya yang melakukannya"

Pengakuannya membuat suasana kembali mencekam. Beberapa pasang mata mendelik melihat ekspresi bosnya, seperti ada aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani-beraninya menentang perintahku?"

Pria itu menelan ludahnya susah payah, mendengar nada bicara bos nya yang terdengar seperti lonceng kematian.

"Saㅡsaya pikir mungkin dia akan berguna untuk kita, bos" ucap pria tersebut lagi, orang-orang benar-benar terkaget dengan keberaniannya, atau bisa disebut bodoh, entahlah yang mereka tau semua ini hanya akan berakhir dengan peluru yang menembus kepala pria pucat itu.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Bosnya memandang pria yang melawan kata-katanya dengan tajam.

"Orang yang kami tangkap dengan susah payah, dia adalah Gunhwa, kekasih dari orang yang selama ini kita cari, bos"

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi melihat lantaiㅡseolah itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia, namun alasan utama nya adalah karena tidak sanggup untuk melihat bos besarnya itu menatap dengan wajah seram nya.

Ruangan itu kembali bersuara dengan dentuman sepatu mahal yang mengarah di tempat pria tersebut berdiri.

Jantung pria lancang tersebut berdebar sangat kecang nya hingga rasanya seperti akan copot kapan saja. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan akan nasib nya yang sekarang mungkin akan segera di jemput oleh malaikat maut.

Bos nya adalah malaikat maut tersebut

"Siapa namamu bocah?"

Dengan menyembunyikan ketakutannya ia mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya untuk menatap bos besarnya yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Seringai menyeramkan menghiasi wajah itu.

"OhㅡOh Sehun" tenggorokannya terasa kering, ternyata benar apa yang di katakan oleh semua orang bahwa bos mereka memiliki aura yang menyeramkan, seperti seorang _psyho_ yang berada di film-film.

"Selamat bergabung di dalam tim, Oh Sehun"

Seketika mata orang di ruangan tersebut terbelalak kaget melihat reaksi yang tidak di duga-duga oleh bos mereka yang mengerikan.

Dengan wajah masih sama datarnya, ia menyuruh para bawahannya untuk keluar dari ruangannya, menyisahkan Sehun yang masih terbengong dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian sekitar 4 orang lelaki masuk dengan wajah sumringah mereka, berjalan menghampiri.

"Heol, lihat wajahnya terlihat sangat syok, kau jahat sekali Park Chanyeol"

Bos besar mereka yang ternyata adalah _Park Chanyeol,_ tersenyum meremehkan. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan nama asliku, bocah ingusan?"

Priayang disebut seenaknya sebagai bocah ingusan, menatap bosnya dengan kesal.

"Sialan kau, Park"

Umpatannya membuat seisi ruangan tersebut tertawa, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja dengan tim inti bersama dengan Kasper, Luhan, Minhwak dan Zitao"

Sehun masih terdiam, otak pintarnya bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, apakah ia harusnya senang karena menjadi anggota tim? Tapi kenapa dirinya dipilih? Bahkan ia tidak mengikuti ujian terlebih dahulu seperti yang lainnya.

"Aku mengujimu tadi, dimana orang-orang hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan solusiㅡ tetapi jangan salah paham, aku benci pembangkang, dan penghianatan. Jadi mulai sekarang karena kau sudah bergabung dengan tim, kau harus mengikuti aturan yang sudah kubuat seperti yang lainnya" ucap Chanyeol seolah dapat membaca pemikiran bocah berkulit pucat pasi di depannya.

Oh Sehun mengganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja di tuturkan oleh atasannya.

"Tenang saja Oh Sehun-ssi, aku akan membantumu untuk beradaptasi" pria bermata rusa itu menatap sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun membalas senyuman cantik itu "terima kasih"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Kejadian saat malam panas itu membuat Baekhyun sulit untuk tertidur, ia tidak bisa mempungkiri melakukan sex membuatnya ketagihan. Tubuhnya terasa panas, ia ingin di sentuh oleh tangan besar itu lagi, bagaimana cara jemari Chanyeol bergerak dengah ahli melakukan _foreplay_ pada lubang nya yang berkedut, memompanya masuk dan keluar dengan begitu nikmat.

"Chanyeoliehhㅡ" Baekhyun mendesah tanpa ia sadari, jarinya berusaha melakukan apa yang tempo hari Chanyeol lakukan, sulit memang namun Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Tidak mungkin ia bercinta sembarangan dengan lelaki lain hanya karena saat ini dia sedang ingin melakukannya, ia juga tidak mungkin menelfon Chanyeol. _Wellㅡ_ bahkan memiliki nomer telfonnya saja pun ia tidak _._

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia mencoba membayangkan bahwa jemarinya itu adalah jemari panjang milik Chanyeol. Ia mulai bergerak, membuat tubuh mungilnya menggelinjang resah.

Ini salah, meskipun ia mencoba, jemarinya tetap tidak terasa seperti sentuhan sang dominan itu. Sadar dengan pikirannya barusan membuat pria mungil tersebut memukul kepalanya sendiri.

 _'Sialan kau Park Chanyeol'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, memperlihatkan tulisan Joonmyeon-hyung disana.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Baekhyun jutek, membuat orang di sebrang sana mendengus kesal.

 _"_ _What the fuck_ Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhalangan tidak datang hari ini, _eoh_? Apa kau lupa bahwa hari ini adalah jadwalmu untuk tampil?!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya ketika suara Joonmyeon terdengar memekik di telinganya. "Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin" ucapnya santai.

Ia bukannya tidak ingin menari, sungguh meskipun disuruh manggung setiap haripun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bosan, namun ia hanya tidak ingin menemui pria brengsek yang sudah merebut keperawanannya tersebut.

Baekhyun akan ambil cuti sementara waktu kalau memang perlu, ia tidak menyukai bagaimana hatinya tidak karuan ketika hanya memikirkan pria tinggi tersebut.

"Yah, setan kau Byunㅡ"

 **"Hello Vixen"**

Jantung Baekhyun nyaris copot ketika suara bass itu menggantikan suara Joonmyeon yang cempreng. Ia hendak kembali memakai celananya namun kegiatannya terhenti, nafasnya tercekat.

"Kenapa kau bisaㅡ"

"Karena aku sedang berada di exordium club, _sayang._ Aku menunggumu tapi ternyata kau tidak datang" suaranya terdengar sangat rendah, membuat Baekhyun kembali mengingat memory-memeory kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun sejutek mungkin.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu"

 _'_ _Sialanㅡberhentilah berdebar seperti itu jantung sialan, park chanyeol sialan, kim joonmyeon sialan!'_ Baekhyun tidak bisa menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memutus sambungan telfonnya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menetralisir perasaan anehnya, mungkin karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang pernah bercinta dengannya, mungkin hanya karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan pria mengagahinya, makanya timbul perasaan aneh ini!

"Yoda sialan" kutuk baekhyun terakhir kali sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Selamat datang"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya yang berubah menjadi bulan sabit.

Beberapa pria disana melihat Baekhyun seperti melihat seorang malaikat atau bidadari. Wajah cantik nan mulus itu, tubuhnya yang ramping, rambut hitamnya yang cocok berpadu dengan bola mata hitamㅡ _wait_

" _Whoa_ lihat ini, apakah kau benar-benar Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _asshole_ "

Jongin, pria berkulit tan yang dimaksud oleh baekhyun memasang raut wajah seolah olah terluka dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang baru saja menyebut namanya dengan kata kasar.

"Kau sungguh akan mati jika Joonmyeon hyung melihatmu bekerja disini ketimbang ditempatnya" jongin tersenyum licik, berusaha memancing emosi pria yang kemarin menari erotis dengannya di atas panggung.

"Aku akan merobek tenggorokan Kyungsoo dengan garpu jika kau berani mengadu" Ancam baekhyun dengan nada serius, ditambah tangannya mengacungkan garpu yang di pegangnya ke hadapan wajah tampan temannya itu.

"Yah! Kau selalu saja membawa-bawa pacarku, Byun! Sayang sekali aku tidak berani dengan pacarmu si Park itu, kalau tidak _hwaaaak_ aku sudah mematahkan lehernya!" Ejek Jongin seraya memperlagakan tingkahnya. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Park sialan itu. bukan pacarku" sangkal Baekhyun. Namun jongin terlihat tidak percaya, jelas-jelas di hari itu ia pikir akan di telan oleh Chanyeol hidup-hidup ketika mendapati Baekhyun melakukan _lap dance_ dengannya.

"Kau mau pesan kopi apa keparat?"

"Baek, kau adalah seorang _bottom_ _,_ kenapa kau galak sekali"

"Kalau tidak suka pergi saja sana keparat" Ulang Baekhyun lagi, mengejek Jongin.

"Apa kau akan berhenti dari exordium?"

Alis baekhyun terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Tentu saja tidak, kau tahu aku menyukai bekerja disana"

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar bahwa teman stripper nya tidak akan berhenti bekerja disana, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau sampai mewarnai rambutmu menjadi hitam dan lihat bola matamu, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menjawab dengan jujur atau tidak.

"Aku tidak mewanai rambutku, ini hanya wig, kau tahu? Lagipula kalau pelanggan di exordium mengenali mata biru ku di tempat seperti ini, aku tidak menginginkan hal itu" jawab baekhyun sekenanya. Apa yang di ucapkannya memang benar namun alasan sesungguhnya tidak ia katakan.

Bahwa ia sedang menghindari Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah", jawab Jongin tanpa ingin memperpanjang permasalahan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Manik mata Joonmyeon terus memperhatikan pria bertubuh tinggi yang sedari tadi mondar mandir berjalan di hadapannya bak seorang model Louis Voitton.

"Mr. Park bisakah kau duduk? bukan maksudku kurang ajar, namun aku lelah melihatmu modar-mandir"

Chanyeol mengentikan langkahnya, kemudian duduk di sofa yang warna nya sama seperti pakaian yang dikenakannya, hitam.

Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon diam, tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tetapi Joonmyeon sudah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria seram itu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Ia tidak datang lagi, sudah 2 minggu, telfon nya juga tidak aktif"

 _'Fuck'_ Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk bertemu pria manis itu? Ia hanya merindukan sosok manis yang sempat membuat ranjangnya hangat, ia sangat merindukannya.

Apakah Baekhyun menyesali sesi bercinta mereka?

"..mungkin aku bermain terlalu kasar" gumam Chanyeol kecil, pria tampan itu tidak menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon yang tepat di sebelahnya mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"KAU MENIDURI BYUN BAEKHYUN?! OHMYㅡ"

Chanyeol menatap Joonnyeon tajam, merasa terusik dengan jeritan bak seorang perempuan milik Joonmyeon.

Tangannya meraih sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya, ketika benda mahal tersebut bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 ** _From: alpha 1_**  
 ** _Bos, kami menemukan lokasi Byun Baekhyun_**

Senyum merekah di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Dengan langkah panjang ia meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih terlihat syok.

 **"Aku menemukanmu"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **[찬•백] haii apakabar kaliann'.ㅅ'**  
 **Belakangan ini cuaca panas banget yeth, udah kek hubungan chanbaek lagi panas panasnya, beuh wkwk**  
 **Makasi yang uda FOLLOW & BACA & IKUTAN comment, ih sumpah gue seneng banget :( **

**Don't forget to Leave a comment! xx**


	8. Chapter 7: BLACK pt2

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 7: BLACK pt.2**

* * *

Song: **Going Crazy** by EXO

ㅡ  
Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan itu, sesekali ia melirik gadget mahalnya hanya untuk melihat beberapa foto yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh orang suruhannya.

Di foto tersebut terlihat Byun Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan santainya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sampai terbengong apakah pria itu nyata karena saking cantiknya. Pria cantik berambut silver dan berparas bak iblis yang sengaja diutus Tuhan untuk menggoda pendosa seperti nya.

Ia tidak menyukai beberapa tatapan pria brengsek yang tertangkap dalam foto tersebut seolah olah ingin memakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengusak kepala nya frustasi, ia harus cepat menangkap puppy nya itu sebelum orang lain berusaha berbuat hal jahat padanya.

Chanyeol akan membunuh mereka dengan tangannya sendiri jika mereka menyentuh Baekhyun, meskipun hanya sehelai rambutnya.

 _"Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau melihat Baekhyun terakhir kali masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe? Dan kalian tidak melihatnya keluar?"_

 _Pria tersebut mengangguk pasti, "benar bos, kami bahkan sudah mengecek ke dalam cafe, tapi.. kami tidak bisa menemukannya, tim kami yang berjaga di luar juga tidak melihat Byun Baekhyun keluar meninggalkan cafe tersebut"_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal._

 _"Jadi menurutmu dia masuk ke dalam cafe dan hilang begitu saja?"_

 _Pria bertubuh tegap bak pengawal itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal karena mengecewakan bos nya._

 _"Kami mohon maaf bos"_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil mewah miliknya yang sekarang telah terparkir di pinggil jalan. Tepat di sebrang cafe yang dikatakan oleh salah satu bawahannya.

Jika mereka tidak melihat Baekhyun keluar dari tempat itu, berarti dia masih berada di dalam bukan? Apakah ia mengetahui bahwa suruhannya mengikutinya, jadi ia berusaha bersembunyi? Chanyeol hanya bisa menerka-nerka.

Hingga pintu itu di bukanya, membuat suara lonceng yang di letakkan di atas pintu coklat kayu tersebut berbunyi, harum khas kopi seketika menyerbak pada indra penciumannya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam cafe kecil tersebut, mencari sosok yang hampir 2 minggu ini dirindukannya, membuatnya gila dan resah, namun dengan perasaan kesal ia tidak bisa menemukan pemilik mata biru itu dimanapun, hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang berkencan atau para pekerja yang mampir sekedar untuk membeli kopi disana.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Byun Baekhyun-nya.

"Selamat datㅡ"

Kedua mata sayu Baekhyun terbelalak kaget melihat sosok bak grim reapper kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu cafe tempatnya bekerja. Jika ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung mungkin sekarang ia sudah mati mendadak.

 _'Sial! Apa yang dia lakukan disini?!'_

Dengan terburu-buru ia menyembunyikan tubuh nya di bawah meja kasir, untung saja Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu melihatnya masuk sebelum pria tinggi itu melihatnya. Baekhyun mengucap syukur pada Tuhan yang masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Baekhyun tahu betul alasan Pria tinggi itu datang kesini, apalagi kalau bukan untuk mencarinya? mana mungkin orang sekaya dan se-sombong Park Chanyeol mau datang ke tempat rakyat jelata seperti ini? Heol. Tapi siapa yang memberitahu nya kalau ia kerja disini? Kim Jongin?

 _'Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Jongin-ah"_

Baekhyun berfikir bahwa ia harus keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya, waktunya tidak banyak, Chanyeol bisa kapan saja datang ke arahnya dan menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang bersembunyi. Dengan secepat kilat ia meraih topi untuk sedikit menutupi sedikit wajahnya, setidaknya ia sekarang tengah mengenakan wig dan softlense hitam, pria mungil itu hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak akan mengenalinya.

Baekhyun dengan sigap berdiri dari tempatnya, hendak meninggalkan counter tersebut, namun sebelum ia berhasil berbuat apapun, Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di depan counternya. Meskipun pandangan Baekhyun tidak mengarah tepat ke matanya, Baekhyun tau bahwa sepasang mata kelam yang mengerikan itu sedang menatapnya dengan intense.

' _Sial, apa aku ketahuan?'_

Ia tidak berani mendongak, sangat beresiko, bagaimana jika pria tinggi itu mengenali wajahnya?

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hatinya, _'Apa yang harus aku lakukanㅡ'_

"Bisa aku pesan iced americano, satu?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara bass itu, tangannya berkeringat dingin karena adrenalinㅡ atau mengingat betapa dalam nya suara itu ketika menggeram di atasnya.  
Baekhyun merasa ingin mati saja karena terus di hantui oleh pikiran-pikiran mesum ini.

Chanyeol tidak mengenalinya.

Itu hal yang bagus.. bukan?

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin, ia memencet layar komputer, menginput pesanan milik si pria tampan.

"Kenapa tanganmu gemetar?"

Baekhyun merutuki tangannya sendiri yang gemetar bagai mengalami gempa. Tidak mendengar jawaban dari penjaga kasir di hadapannya, Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, curiga.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, masih menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar wajahnya tidak terlihat, "ini kartu anda, terimakasih", ucapnya tenang dengan suara yang dibuat buat.

"Oh, maaf aku salah orang"

Chanyeol mengambil kartu miliknya, berjalan untuk mengambil pesanannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Baekhyun merosot jatuh ke lantai, ia melepaskan topinya, jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat hingga rasanya bisa mecuat keluar dari dadanya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Chanyeol menyesap iced americano miliknya sembari kembali mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke perusahaan.

Sesampainya di gedung pencakar langit miliknya itu, para karyawan yang tadinya sedang lalu lalang langsung berhenti dan membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada CEO mereka.

"Selamat datang Mr. Park"

Chanyeol memasuki lift khusus petinggi perusahaan bersama dengan sekertarisnya. Saat sekertarisnya hendak menekan tombol close, seorang pria berambut blonde menahan pintu lift tersebut untuk terbuka kembali, dan usahanya berhasil, dengan cepat melesatkan tubuhnya yang sama tinggi dengan Chanyeol.

Membuat CEO tampan itu menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau tidak memberitaku bahwa kau akan datang hari ini, Park"

"Apa pedulimu, Wu"

Pria berambut blonde tersebut berdecak mencemooh. "Meskipun aku juga tidak menyukainya tapi aku tetap sepupumu, Park Chanyeol"

"Terserah" Chanyeol berdecih, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ketika pintu lift terbuka tepat di ruangannya.

Kris hanya menatapnya dengan senyum miring, menatap punggung lebar sepupunya yang bahkan tidak menengok ke belakang.

"Dasar tidak sopan" ucapnya pelan sebelum pintu lift kembali tertutup.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Baekhh.. arghh _fuck_!"

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, katakan dia sudah tidak waras menyebut nama stripper itu dalam masturbasi-nya. Persetanan dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi, ia menginginkan pria manis itu untuk mendesah di bawah kungkungannya, bagaimana tubuh seksi itu meliuk-liuk minta disetubuhi.

 _'Fuck, hanya membayangkan sesi bercinta kita saja sudah membuatku menegang dengan sempurna, Baek.'_

Ia mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada benda panjang dan keras yang mencuat dari balik celana hitamnya, peluh membasahi poni nya membuat wajah tampan itu semakin menggairahkan.

Bahkan para jalang akan mengantri dan rela memotong jarinya hanya untuk meliat Chanyeol yang sedang mengocok kejantanannya sendiri.

Yah, bermimpi saja lah, karena pria tinggi itu sedang tidak mood menerima jalang manapun untuk menemaninya belakangan ini. Katakan dirinya munafik karena ia membutuhkan pelepasan, dan hanya bayangan lubang ketat Baekhyun yang dapat memuaskan nafsunya.

"FuckㅡBaekhyunahh" cairannya membasahi telapak tangannya, nafasnya naik turun, membuat dada bidang itu makin terlihat menggoda iman, namun Chanyeol tidak merasa puas, kenikmatan masturbasi nya tidak bisa disamakan dengan kenikmatan yang di timbulkan pria kecil itu.

Pria itu berjalan ke arah wastafel, mencuci ceceran sperma miliknya disana, ia tertawa miris, bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol melakukan masturbasi dengan menyedihkan seperti ini? Apa yang pria cantik itu lakukan sehingga membuatnya lepas kendali seperti ini?

"Mr. Goo, besok tutup segala aktifitas di sekitar cafe Véctix sekitar pukul 5 sore, jangan biarkan orang lain masuk setelahnya. Aku ingin kau juga menempatkan beberapa pengawal untuk berjaga, aku tidak ingin anak anjing-ku kembali melarikan diri"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Keesokan harinya cafe Véctix tempat Baekhyun berkerja masih terlihat ramai seperti hari-hari biasanya, tidak ada yang special. Hanya beberapa pelanggan tetap menyebalkan yang terus menerus mengajaknya ke motel terdekat dan menawarinya sejumlah uang sebagai upahnya.

 **"Fuck yourself in hell, fuck face"**

Hanya itu jawaban Baekhyun, sambil memamerkan jari tengahnya.

Sialnya para bajingan itu tidak ada kapoknya, mereka tidak mempunyai malu atau apa, dan kembali datang keesokan harinya, Baekhyun sudah cukup muakㅡ

"Hai, Baek aku datang lagi" sapa pria berkulit tan dengan senyum sumringah. Sedangkan pria yang satunya bahkan tidak melirik barang sedikitpun, ia tidak perduli.

"Oh, hari ini kau mengenakan topi, apa itu semacam atribut or something? Norak sekali"

"Shut the fuck up, Kim Jongin atau aku akan memotong kelaminmu"

Jongin hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya mendengar ancaman menggerikan dari mantan partner dance nya, sialan itu hanya ancaman tapi kenapa terasa seperti ia bersungguh-sungguh?

Jongin menelan saliva susah, tenggorokannya terasa kering, Byun Baekhyun memang mengerikan.

"Yaㅡyah, kenapa kau selalu kejam denganku, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menancapkan sebuah pisau roti yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, hampir mengenai jemarinya yang berada di atas meja, membuat pria tan tersebut menahan nafasnya kaget.

"Kau. Memberi tahu lokasiku pada Park sialan itu?"

Jongin menggeleng dengan cepat dan pasti, seolah nyawanya bergantung disana.

"Benar?"

Ia kembali menggangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau aku mendapatimu ternyata berbohong, aku akan.."

Pria mungil itu mengarahkan jempolnya ke leher, mengisyaratkan _'kau akan mati ditanganku'_. Kai kembali menggangguk. "aku bersumpah, lagipula tidak ada untungnya untukku"

Baekhyun mendengus, mulai berfikir bahwa temannya ada benarnya juga. Lagipula sepertinya raksasa bodoh dengan penis raksasanya itu tidak mengenali dirinya dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Ia seharusnya tidak merasa khawatir, tapi kenapa hati nya risau sekali hari ini?

"Damn, aku lupa hari ini ada janji untuk menjemput Kyungsoo! Aku akan datang berkunjung lain kali bersama kekasihku, Byun" Jongin melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku harap Kyungsoo marah dan menyuruhmu untuk tidur diluar, membuat penismu menciut karena kendinginan!"

"Kau gila, Byun!" Jongin memaki dari kejauhan, dan Baekhyun tertawa dengan senang melihat temannya itu terlalu menganggap serius semua ucapannya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, sepertinya Jongin adalah pelanggan terakhir? Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, biasanya disaat-saat ini banyak orang pulang kantor datang untuk membeli sebuah kopi hangat.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jemari panjangnya, menimang-nimang apakah ia harus tutup lebih cepat hari ini? Ia diberikan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga cafe selama pemiliknya berlibur ke Hokaido.  
Teman satu karirnya yang seorang bartender juga sudah izin pulang duluan padanya karena ada keperluan mendadak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu cukup sampai hari ini~" Puppy eyes itu terpejam, ia menguap, sembari kedua tangannya melakukan perengangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur.

Suara kerincing lonceng pintu yang menandakan pelanggan masuk dan keluar berbunyi, membuatnya tersadar dan berbalik untuk menyapa pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat datang, ingin pesan apa?"

"Iced americano"

Suara itu.

 **Park Chanyeol.**

"Kaget melihatku datang lagi?" Seringai menyeramkan yang ditunjukkan untuknya membuat tubuh Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna.

"Kㅡkau.." lidah Baekhyun kelu, hampir saja ia membongkar identitasnya, mungkin chanyeol bertanya seperti itu karena ia masih mengingatnya saat terakhir kali datang kesini.

Baekhyun berdehem kecil, menetralisir suaranya.

"Kau memakai topi pun aku masih bisa mengenalimu..."

"Maaf tuan sudah aku katakan sebelumnya kau salah orㅡ"

 **"...Byun Baekhyun"**

Pria tinggi itu memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya, tangannya yang besar mengelus dengan gerakan pelan garis punggung Baekhyun yang masih terbalut kaos putih.

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, merasakan tangan besar nan lancang Chanyeol mulai turun ke arah bokong nya yang sintal.

Hidung mancung Chanyeol turun ke curuk leher pria yang jauh lebih kecil dari ukurannya itu, menyesap wangi strawberry yang ia rindukan disana. Kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih wangi strawberry sedangkan kau bekerja di cafe pembuat coffee?"

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh atletis Chanyeol menjauh, tetapi pria itu bahkan tidak bergeming sekalipun terhadap dorongannya.

"Jangan menguji-ku Baek, aku tahu kau juga merindukanku.. dan bagimana penisku yang gagah memasukimu" Chanyeol meremas bokong sintal itu, sembari bibir kissable nya memberikan beberapa kecupan di leher mulus milik Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, bukan karena malu, ia merasa dilecehkan, apa ia terlihat begitu jalang sehingga semua orang bisa berbuat seenaknya?

"Hentikan, aku tidak mengenalmu tuan" nada suara Baekhyun begitu tenang, Chanyeol menyadarinya. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana pria mungil di hadapannya bisa setenang itu. Sedangkan dirinya sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu yang sangat meletup-letup di dadanya, seakan-akan bisa meledak kapan saja.

Chanyeol benarik topi yang dikenakan Baekhyun, hingga terjatuh dilantai beserta wig hitam yang dikenakannya. Membuat warna rambut silver memukau yang sedikit berantakan itu kembali terlihat setelah sekian hari tidak menampakkan pesonanya.

"Kau masih mau mengelak?"

Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga, namun ia hanya berhasil mengenai sudut bibirnya saja, cukup membuat bibir pria tampan itu sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sebenarnya apa mau-mu, hah! Apa satu malam itu tidak cukup? Kau bisa menyewa para jalang diluar sana, tapi aku bukan jalang! Kau tidak bisa berbuat senonoh padaku, sialan! Kejadian malam itu seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi"

Keduanya terdiam.

Hanya ada suara deru nafas yang tubuhnya lebih pendek, dan tatapan intense pria yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka, ia melingkarkan lengannya, membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol, jujur saja meskipun hal itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, namun akal sehatnya kembali menampar dirinya.

"Lepaskan"

Alih-alih melonggarkan pelukannya, Chanyeol kian memeluk tubuh pria cantik itu semakin erat, seakan jika ia barang melepaskannya sedikit saja, maka Baekhyun akan kembali menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Bentak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Dengarkan aku setidaknya sebentar"

Chanyeol menepelkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit membungkuk untuk mencapai tinggi yang sama dengan pria manis itu. Hidung kedua nya sesekali berbenturan karena saking dekatnya. "Please?"

Park Chanyeol, mafia yang disegani kini tengah memohon pada pria yang jauh lebih lemah di dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun merapatkan kedua matanya erat, membiarkan Chanyeol memulai kalimatnya. Kepala Baekhyun terasa sedikit pening karena berteriak dengan keras sebelumnya.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai jalang, aku tidak membiarkan jalang mencakar punggungku saat bercinta atau melakukan penestasi pada dirinya terlebih dahuㅡ"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, ia sungguh malu dengan kata-kata chanyeol yang secara tidak langsung menjabarkan sesi seks mereka.

"Kedua, aku tidak pernah menyesal tentang malam itu, Baek, itu adalah salah satu malam yang menakjubkan untukku. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa benar kau menyesal karena telah melakukannya.. denganku?"

Chanyeol menatap dalam manik hitam Baekhyun, jujur ia lebih menyukai mata biru asli sang submissive.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin dengar dariku, Park?"

Chanyeol mengelus surai rambut silver keemasan milik Baekhyun lembut. "Katakan bahwa kau juga menikmati malam itu sama sepertiku, Baek. Dan aku ingin mendengar kau juga merindukanku, karena aku pikir aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku, setiap hari hanya bayangan dirimu yang terlintas di kepalakuㅡ"

Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, dadanya bagai teremas mendengar betapa frustasinya wajah pria di hadapannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa pergi menghilang begitu saja, padahal malam sebelumnya aku mendekapmu dengan erat, dan kau hilang tanpa jejak hingga berminggu-minggu, aku mencarimu ke exordium, tapi Mr. Kim bilang kau tidak lagi datang. Memikirkan skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi padamu membuatku sulit untuk sekedar bernafas.."

Ia tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas Baekhyun tidak menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan sakit melihat Chanyeol begitu berantakan.

"Kau membuatku gila Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol pelan, namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.  
Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya, sedikit lagi hampir menyentuh bibir ranum tersebut, "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk lemah

Dan bibir keduanya bertemu.

 **"Aku juga merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol sialan"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **[찬백] hello~hello~**  
 **Lama ya updatenya? Sorry author rancana bgt update tp stuck bgt nih di kepala.**  
 **Kalo ada yang typo atau nyeleneh boleh langsung komen yeu, langsung di revisi (ude kek skripsi bae wkwk)**  
 **author langsung GOOO ONESHOT sekali tulis jadi, mohon di wajarkan :')**

 **Salam sayang buat yang uda support comment & upvote setiap chap, kalian emg da best **  
**고밉댕×**


	9. Chapter 8: ムーンライト

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Moonlight [M]**

* * *

Song: **Nights with You** by MØ

ㅡ  
Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh seringan bulu itu keatas meja yang sekiranya cukup kokoh untuk menopang tubuh Baekhyun dalam kegiatan panas mereka.

" _Seriously_ , Park Chanyeol? Kau ingin kita melakukannya disini?" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, jemarinya yang nakal bermain dengan dasi yang di kenakan oleh pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu jika sewaktu-waktu orang masuk dan melihatmu mendesah di bawahku, Byun?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah semerah tomat Baekhyun.

"Tenang, aku sudah menyuruh pengawalku untuk berjaga di depan _baby_ " Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pipi mochi menggemaskan itu. Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk melarikan diri saking malu nya, bagaimana bisa dirinya tersipu malu hanya karena ucapan bos mafia itu, Baekhyun adalah seorang penggoda, kenapa yang terlihat malah sebaliknya?

Baekhyun hendak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh namun seeprtinya usahanya sia-sia karena pria tinggi itu bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya semula. "Yah minggir, aku ingin ke toilet"

Lengan kekar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menghentikannya yang hendak turun seperti anak kecil.  
"Baek, kau benar-benar tidak paham situasi" ucap chanyeol sembari membuang nafas, tidakkah si submissive ini mengerti bahwa dirinya sedang menahan monster yang bergejolak ingin keluar.

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol gemas, karena posisi mereka yang sejajar membuat Baekhyun dengan mudah menyentuh rambut Chanyeol yang notabe nya lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa kau ini bebal sekali! Aku harus ke toilet, okay? Tidak lama, kau bisa menghitung sampai 50"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Apa benar bocah ini adalah penari stripper yang menggodanya waktu itu? Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah puppy manis yang merengek untuk dilepaskan.

"Kau tidak akan kabur seperti kemarin, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, percaya dengan jawaban Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke toilet.

"Satu..dua.."

Baekhyun mulai berlari dengan cepat menuju toilet, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bersender di pinggir meja, tertawa.

 _'_ _ah, fuck dia sangat imut'_

Di dalam toilet, Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang terus berdebar tidak karuan.

 _'Sial, perasaan ini lagi'_ Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai pria tinggi itu, kan? Tentu Baekhyun mengakui bos mafia itu sangat tampan dan menarik, tapi ia tidak siap untuk membuka hatinya, dan tidak akan pernah siap.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajah nya di cermin, perlahan mencabut lensa kontak itu, membuat warna asli matanya yang memukau menampakkan pesonanya. Ia kadang merasa takut melihat kekosongan tatapan dirinya sendiri pada pantulan cermin.

Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Dirinya tak ingin merasakan rasa pesakitan jika sebuah cinta tumbuh dan kemudian hilang di esokan harinya meninggalkan goresan di hati, hingga rasanya seakan sekarat.

Ia tidak ingin, karena hati Baekhyun sudah lama mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari panjangnya, menunggu pria mungil itu muncul di balik pintu toilet, sudah lebih dari 50 detik, tetapi Chanyeol hanya membiarkan nya, ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan berusaha kabur.

Dan ternyata dirinya benar, senyum merekah di wajah tampan Chanyeol ketika mendapati pria berambut silver tersebut berjalan dengan sedikit berlari ke arahnya.  
Chanyeol menatap kedua manik mata hitam yang kini telah berganti biru, kedua mata yang membuatnya seakan terhipnotis sejak pertama bertemu.

Sinar rembulan menerpa wajah cantik pria di hadapannya, mungkin Chanyeol berhalusinasi namun ia melihat bagimana manik biru Baekhyun berkilauan.

Rambut silver, mata biru, dan wajah bak malaikat itu, membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa begitu cantik Byun Baekhyun, bahkan sinar rembulan menyinari dirimu dengan begitu indahnya, apa kau bahkan nyata?"

Baekhyun menatap sepatu nya, pipinya memanas mendengar ucapan gombal seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merangkuh tubuh pendek Baekhyun kembali kedalam pelukannya. "Kau melepas _softlense_ itu, hm", bukan sebuah pertanyaan, namun Baekhyun mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Aku melepasnya karena tidak nyaman"

Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari perpotongan leher mulus pria cantik itu. "Baguslah, jangan dipakai lagi, tidak perlu berusaha untuk berbaur dengan orang lain, kau jauh lebih cantik ketimbang mereka, Baek"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Andai Park Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sengaja berbaur untuk menghindar darinya.

"Kau seharusnya tau meskipun kau berpenampilan seperti tadi aku masih bisa mengenalimu.." Tangan Chanyeol menyusup kedalam kaus yang dikenakan Baekhyun, perlahan mengelus punggung halus itu, membuat sang empu nya tersentak merasakan sentuhan panas Chanyeol menerpa kulitnya.

"..bagaimana tubuhmu bereaksi dengan sentuhanku.."

Chanyeol mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menggigit kecil dan tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan hickey disana. Smirk terpampang jelas, ia menyukai bagaimana leher putih Baekhyun kini di hiasi oleh tanda kepemilikan yang di buatnya.

"..bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan suara malaikat tanpa sayap ini ketika mendesahkan namaku berulang kali"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir merah muda itu dengan _agressive._ Melumatnya penuh nafsu, ia merindukan ini, bagaimana bibirnya berpanggutan dengan sensual dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa penolakan, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, memudahkan pria tinggi itu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku menginginkanmu, jadilah milikku Byun Baekhyun"

Jantung Baekhyun seperti berhenti berdetak, Chanyeol mengentikan ciuman mereka, kini kedua mata besarnya menatap kedua manik biru Baekhyun serius.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, tanpa mendengar jawabanpun ia sudah bisa membaca nya dari raut wajah cantik itu.

Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya.

Chanyeol hendak melepaskan tautan nya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun, tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menahannya, kembali membawa bibir mereka bertemu.

"Maaf" hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk, _"hey,_ tak apa, mungkin ini terlalu cepat dan kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku bisa menunggu, Baek"

"Kenapa? Dari semua orang cantik di bumi ini, kau menginginkanku menjadi milikmu? Meskipun aku menolakmu, kau masih ingin menunggu?"

Hening.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi hatiku berdebar sangat keras ketika melihatmu. Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, aku merasa seperti di rumah"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Benarkah apa yang diucapkannya barusan? Apa hanya semacam _bullshit_ belaka?

"Aku bersumpah aku berkata jujur padamu, baek"

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, kembali membawa bibir mereka bertemu, saling menghantarkan rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka tahan karena ego yang terlalu besar diantara keduanya.

Biarkanlah malam ini menjadi saksi bisu diantara dua insan yang saling merindu.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun, membawanya untuk berbaring di atas sofa merah di dalam ruangan staff only. Keduanya masih bercumbu dengan nikmat, lidah mereka saling membelit membawa aliran listrik mengalir di kedua tubuh insan tersebut.

Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah menegang sempurna, membuat celana yang dikenakannya sesak. Jemari Baekhyun mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol, perlahan turun dengan binalnya menuju titik selatan pria tampan itu.

Sesekali meremasnya dibalik celana, hingga membuat sang empu nya mendesah dengan suara berat.

"Jangan menggodaku, baek"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, dengan raut wajah menggoda ia mengeluarkan lidahnya seperti sedang menjilat lolipop.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan tingkah Baekhyun, merasa penisnya kini mulai berkedut tegang. Ia menarik rambut silver Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu mendongak, memperlihatkan leher mulusnya yang menggoda iman.

" _Fuck,_ baek, aku berniat untuk bercinta denganmu dengan perlahan, tapi kau sangat tidak membantu" Chanyeol menggeram.

Bibir kissable yang menganggur mulai menghisap titik-titik sensitive milik Baekhyun di lehernya, membuat pria dibawah kungkungannya itu mendesah pasrah.

"Ahhh Chanyeol.." desah Baekhyun merasakan bibir Chanyeol menggerayangi lehernya, ia tidak masalah jika hickey tersebut nantinya terlihat oleh orang-orang.

"Katakan apa yang kau ingin, baek"

Chanyeol meremas kedua bongkahan empuk milik Baekhyun, _well,_ sebenarnya bokong indah itu milik Chanyeol seorang untuk dimasuki oleh penisnya.

" _Fuck me harderㅡohmy, fuck me_ sampai aku lupa dengan namaku sendiri, Chanyeollie"

Smirk terlukis di wajah tampan itu. " _As your wish, baby_ "

Chanyeol melepas pakaian Baekhyun satu persatu, sedangkan pria di bawahnya juga membatu dirinya untuk melepas pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Diriku saja atau penismu semakin besar?" Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar ucapan spontan Baekhyun.

"Kemana Byun Baekhyun yang pertama kali sangat pemalu ketika melihat milikku, eoh?"

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol karena saking malunya, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan sex pertama nya dengan pria tinggi yang kini berada di atasnya, sekali lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol membalas ciuman Baekhyun, ia mengarahkan kaki jenjang Baekhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan lubang berkedut Baekhyun.

Jemari panjangnya memompa penis mungil milik Baekhyun ke atas dan kebawah, "ahh.. Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan"

Tanpa melakukan foreplay terlebih dahulu Chanyeol mulai memasukkan batangnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun, membuat pria berambut silver itu hampir menjerit.

Namun jemari Chanyeol yang tidak hentinya memompa penis milik Baekhyun dan bibir keduanya yang terus melumat membuat rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa namun tetap saja Baekhyun tidak menyukainya, perih.

"Shhh.. maafkan aku, baek" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang penis bodohmu semakin besar, sialan! Kenapa kau main masuk begitu saja"

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti saat pertama kali kita melakukannya, _I'm so sorry baby_ " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menyesal, ia tidak berniat untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan sakit ketika melakukan sex dengannya seperti pertama kali, ia seharusnya lebih berhati-hati.

Baekhyun mengecup mata kiri Chanyeol, "lain kali jangan seperti itu, kau bisa bertanya padaku, aku ini bukan boneka seks, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, baek, maafkan aku"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku memaafkanmu" Baekhyun mengacak rambut ikal Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, gemas.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun, menyadari bagaimana ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai memaju mudurkan penisnya, membuat ujung kepala kejantanannya hampir keluar namun dengan tempo cepat kembali menghujam masuk hingga membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersentak seiring dengan genjotan Chanyeol.

"Akhㅡ _faster_ yeollie.." Baekhyun berusaha tidak menutup kedua mata sayunya, ia ingin melihat bagaimana kedua mata Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens. _possessive, lust, and..something.._ Baekhyun tidak bisa deskripsikan tatapan Chanyeol.

Dengan penis yang masih berada dalan lubang dubur milik Baekhyun, ia secara liar kembali menghujami titik nikmat milik si submissive.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah, sedangkan Chanyeol sangat menikmati posisi bercinta mereka, dengan posisi bercinta seperti ini ia bisa merasakan penis besarnya terapit oleh bokong sintal dan lubang ketat Baekhyun yang terus berkedut seperti menghisap kejantanannya semakin dalam.

 _"_ _Fuck_ argh, Baek, kau membuatku gila sayang"

Chanyeol mempercepat tempo sodokannya, tangannya menekan pinggang Baekhyun sembari penisnya bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat dan keras. Peluh mengalir di tubuh kedua insan yang saling mengejar kepuasan nafsu mereka.

Baekhyun merapatkan dinding lubang duburnya, membuat penis berkedut Chanyeol terjepit di antaranya.

"BAEKㅡ" Chanyeol menggeram dengan kenikmatan merasakan cairan kental miliknya keluar di dalam lubang sang submissive tanpa aba-aba. Sedangkan Baekhyun ikut mengeluarkan orgasme nya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau nakal baby" ucap Chanyeol sembari memaju mundurkan penisnya perlahan, mengeluarkan sisa spermanya yang tertinggal, memenuhi lubang submissive nya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya merasakan cairan hangat milik pria di atasnya yang masih setia menggerakan kejantanannya. Sperma Chanyeol begitu banyak hingga sebagian merembes keluar menuruni pahanya.

Chanyeol perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya, membuat sperma miliknya itu sedikit keluar dari bokong Baekhyun.

"Fuck Chanyeol kau seharusnya tidak mengeluarkan sperma mu di dalam!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah marah membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Aku kelepasan"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi, disisi lain Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Baek, apa kau seorang **carrier**?"

Keheningan itu sudah menjadi jawaban untuk Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang carrier. Maka dari awal mereka melakukan sex, baekhyun begitu mati-matian memintanya untuk mengeluarkan cairannya di luar.

 _Fuck,_ kenapa Chanyeol begitu bodoh.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kesal, "aku seharusnya memintamu memakai pengaman"

Chanyeol membuang wajahnya, ia tersenyum getir "Sebegitu tidak inginkah kau mengandung anakku, Byun?"

Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia melihat bagaimana wajah tampan itu tersirat rasa sakit karena ucapannya barusan, katakanlah Baekhyun tidak peka, tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh tidak ingin membuka hatinya untuk siapapun.

"Chanㅡ"

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu, aku serius ketika aku mengatakan aku menginginkanmu"

Baekhyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun chanyeol mengecup bibir pink yang sudah membengkak karena aktifitas mereka.

 **"Jika kau hamil, aku akan bertanggung jawab"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **[찬백] hallo cbhs mana suaranya'.ㅅ')/***


	10. Chapter 9: Problem

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Problem**

* * *

Song: **Again** by xxxtentacion ft. Noah Cyrus

ㅡ  
"Welcome back bitch!"

Sebuah pelukan erat diberikan pada pria pendek berambut silver. Tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, pria berambut silver, Baekhyun, ikut melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pria yang tingginya sepantaran dengan dirinya, Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau sudah berada di ambang kebangkrutan karena kehilanganku beberapa hari ini?"

"Aku rugi banyak sekali karena kau sialan" Joonmyeon menoyor kepala Baekhyun sampai ia terhuyung sedikit ke belakang, mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol itu, eh?" Baekhyun hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri, dengan pelan ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, ia terlihat begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan bos nya tersebut.

"Yㅡyah tentu aku dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, bicara apa kau ini, aish"

Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun serius, tentu saja ia tidak mempercayai ucapannya barusan. "What a fucking bullshit, spill the truth, baek. Tidak mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol bisa terlihat begitu gelisah ketika ia tidak bisa menemukanmu disini, dia bahkan lebih seram dari orang gila"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia sebenarnya pandai berbohong tapi sepertinya temannya ini sudah mengetahui separuh kebenaran yang ia coba untuk tutupi. "Aku dan Park sialan melakukan _sex_ atau kurang lebih seperti itu lah.."

"Sudah aku duga! Yah, Jadi Park Chanyeol adalah yang pertama? Kau dulu bilang ingin melakukannya setelah menikah! Sekarang kau malah memberikan lubang perawanmu pada seorang Park Chanyeol, bos mafia" Joonmyeon menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, berusaha untuk membuka pikiran pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kau ingat bukan aku menyuruhmu untuk berhati-hati dengannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malas.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya bodoh!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, pria manis itu hanya dapat meringis kecil, ia tidak berani membalas, Joonmyeon jauh lebih tua darinya, meskipun mereka berteman namun Baekhyun masih menghargainya sebagai senior dan juga bos-nya.

"Kau tidak memperingatiku untuk tidak melakukan sex dengannya! _hell,_ bahkan penis nya yang besar itu hampir merobek lubangku"

Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya kasar, temannya memang bodoh atau bagaimana, ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi.

"Tapi dia sangat gentle, dia tidak seperti yang kau katakan padaku, Kim Joonmyeon-ssi" Baekhyun meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Bagaimanapun Park Chanyeol memperlakukanmu di ranjang, _fuckㅡ_ aku bahkan tidak ingin mendengar detailnyaㅡ pokoknya jangan sampai otak bodohmu itu ber'urusan lagi dengannya. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya untuk tidak datang di club kita, tapi harap kau bisa menghindarinya, Baek"

Joonmyeon hendak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, ketika ia merasakan jemari lentik Baekhyun menarik jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Tck, berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus menghindarinya Kim Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Dia terlalu berbahaya untukmu Byun Baekhyun"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya yang tidak terlalu besar. Matanya menatap lurus, pikirannya jauh menerawang kemana-mana, entah sejak kapan setiap dirinya mencoba untuk menutup kelopak matanya, pantulan pria tinggi nan tampan itu terus bermunculan di belakang kepalanya.

Semakin ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, maka wajah itu akan semakin jelas telihat. Dan itu membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun merasa frustasi.

"Berhenti bermunculan di kepalaku"

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terduduk, tangannya meraih botol kecil yang berisikan beberapa pil di dalamnya. Ia menuangkan isinya, membuat dua pil tersebut terjatuh di telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat meneguk pil tersebut. _'Pahit'_ batinnya dalam hati, ia hampir mengeluarkan air mata karena ia sungguh tidak menyukai rasa pahit yang menjalar di seluruh indra pengecapnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kecil-nya yang gemetar. Sebelum kantuk yang begitu besar membawanya masuk jauh ke alam mimpi.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Park Corp.**

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya, tanpa memperdulikan beberapa karyawan wanita di perusahaan miliknya menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Mereka memang seperti itu, menyebalkan, Chanyeol bisa saja memecat mereka sekaligus, namun hatinya sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan hal apapun.

"Selamat datang" Sehun membungkuk hormat.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran melihat kehadiran bocah putih itu di hadapannya. "Ada apa kau kemari? Jika perlu kuingatkan lagi, tugasmu di belakang layar Oh Sehun"

Sehun hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun dengan cepat Kasper tiba-tiba saja entah darimana muncul di belakang Sehun, menepuk pundak bocah itu. "Aku yang memintanya datang untuk menemaniku bertemu denganmu Chanyeol, tidak perlu semarah itu"

Chanyeol mengangguk tidak terlalu mengambil pusing. "Kita bicara di ruanganku", Kasper dan Sehun melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Chanyeol menuju ruangan pribadi miliknya. Sehun bersikap sangat profesional, hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol memberikan nilai tambah untuk bocah itu.

Bunyi _ding_ menyadarkan mereka bertiga dari kesunyian, menandakan mereka telah sampai tujuan.

"Belakangan ini kau sibuk sekali, Park, apa kau tahu si brengsek itu mengamuk ketika mengetahui pacarnya menghilang?" Kasper mengeluarkan gadgetnya, memperlihatkan Chanyeol beberapa foto seorang pria dengan bekas luka memanjang di wajahnya, berusaha menerobos masuk markasnya di gangnam bersama dengan kawanannya.

Chanyeol menggeretakkan giginya.

"Aku sibuk belakangan ini"

Kasper mendecih, "sibuk dengan jalangmu?"

Sehun menahan bahu Kasper, tatapannya menyiratkan agar temannya tersebut menutup mulutnya, karena sepintas Sehun melihat kedua mata bosnya tersebut terlihat murka.

"Dia bukan jalang", rahang Chanyeol mengatup, ia tidak menyukai bagaimana bawahan nya ini menyebut Baekhyun.

"Jangan bercanda denganku Park, apa jalang ini sangat hebat di ranjang sampai kau melupakan _Devil's Eyes_?" Kasper terdengar menantang.

Chanyeol menonjok wajah tampan Kasper hingga membuat tubuhnya terpental kebelakang, hampir menabrak vas bunga yang terletak disana jika saja Sehun tidak sigap menangkap tubuh Kasper.

"Aku memang menganggapmu sebagai teman tidak hanya sebagai parter kerja. Tapi kalau kau masih ingin bernafas, jangan melawanku"

Chanyeol mencoba meredam emosinya. "Bunuh kekasih Lee Gunhwa, dia sudah tidak berguna untuk kita, setelah itu aku akan menghabisi Gunhwa dengan tanganku sendiri. Oh Sehun, pergi dan persiapkan team"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia membantu Kasper untuk berdiri dan mereka berdua pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Gunhwa akan membayar karena mengusik _Devil's Eyes_ "

Chanyeol menonjok tembok di depannya, menyalurkan rasa kesalnya yang begitu berapi-api.  
Chanyeol dengan susah payah membangun organisasinya dari hanya beberapa orang kepercayaan nya hingga sekarang sudah sebesar ini. Dan dengan seenaknya serangga ini berusaha untuk menghancurkan organisasi miliknya, membantai orang-orangnya.

Lee gunhwa akan mendapatkan balasannya.

Darah yang terus mengalir pada tangannya tidak lagi Chanyeol perdulikan, mata bulatnya melihat tanggalan yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

 **"Byun Baekhyun"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Kau memanggilku?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Baekhyun menggaruk telinganya, ia merasa yakin bahwa baru saja ada yang memanggil namanya.

Jongin mengecup pipi kekasihnya, Kyungsoo, membuat pria bermata bulat itu tersipu malu. "Mana mungkin dia memanggilmu, baek. Kyungsoo sibuk mendesahkan namaku"

Baekhyun melempar sebelah sendalnya ke arah dua sejoli yang sedari tadi berbuat tidak senonoh di pojokan sofa ruang tunggunya. Jongin mengelak, alhasil sendal itu hanya mengenai tembok di belakangnya.

"Pindah ke ruanganmu sendiri brengsek!"

Jongin menutup telinga Kyungsoo, "jangan dengarkan dia baby, dia hanya kesal karena tidak memiliki kekasih"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang berkulit tan.

"Jangan seperti itu nini"

"Yak, kalian menjijikan, tidak bisakah kalian pergi dari ruanganku? Aku ingin sendiri" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, ia hampir melempar sebelah sendalnya ketika melihat Jongin dengan tidak tahu malunya, kembali menggelengkan kepala, menolak permintaannya.

"Joonmyeon hyung mengatakan kami harus menjagamu, baek"

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kesal. Joonmyeon _bossy_ itu berfikir bahwa kedua orang ini bisa menahannya? _Heck_ _,_ ia pun tak berencana untuk menemui Park Chanyeol.

"Kau memohon seperti apapun, kami tidak akan pergiㅡ"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika ketiganya di kagetkan oleh seseorang yang menendang pintu dengan sangat keras hingga hampir lepas dari engselnya. Baekhyun kaget bukan main, terlebih Jongin yang hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo juga oleng bersamaan.

"Cㅡchanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Baekhyun tergagap melihat pria yang menendang pintu nya dengan kurang ajar itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Rambut hitam Chanyeol terlihat acak-acakan, nafasnya tersengal, seperti orang yang baru saja lari marathon tanpa henti.

"Kalian berdua, **keluar** "

Tanpa perlu Chanyeol jelaskan lebih detail siapa kedua orang yang dimaksud, Jongin dengan cepat menarik lengan kekasihnya berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong. "Maafkan aku, baek" ucapan terakhir Jongin sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

 _'Sialan kau Kim Jongin, katanya tidak akan menginggalkanku sendiri! akan aku potong penis jeleknya'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **"Baekhyun"**

Tubuh Baekhyun meremang mendengar suara rendah pria yang kini telah berdiri sejajar dengannya. Wangi mint berhembus masuk ke dalam indra pernafasan Baekhyun, otaknya serasa mati mengamati wajah Park Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jikalau Baekhyun maju seinci saja maka bibir keduanya akan bertemu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menerka-nerka hal yang akan terjadi. Apakah Chanyeol akan menciumnya?

Jatungnya lagi-lagi menghianatinya, berdebar dengan sialannya.

Namun ciuman itu tak kunjung datang, malah ia merasakan pelukan hangat dan bahu lebar Chanyeol menyambutnya dalam terkejutan. Ia merasa aneh karena sedikit kecewa ternyata Chanyeol tidak berniat menciumnya.

"Yeolㅡ"

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya di tubuh kecil itu, menghirup wangi strawberry yang ia sangat sukai dari tubuh pria manis di dalam pelukannya. Sungguh ajaib, hanya dengan bertemu dengan Baekhyun, beban berat yang berada di pundaknya seakan hilang entah kemana.

Perasaan benci dan marah yang baru saja ia rasakan hilang terganti oleh rasa nyaman.

"Mantra macam apa yang kau berikan padaku Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh si pria tinggi.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal aneh yang aku tidak mengerti, Park"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, ia mengelus belakang kepala Baekhyun, ia tidak menyadari bagaimana perasaan ini terus tumbuh, bagaimana ini tidak lagi hanya sebatas nafsu belaka.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, kedua manik kelamnya menatap dengan teduh manik biru pria berambut silver di hadapannya. "Bagaimana wajah imut ini bisa memiliki tubuh yang se-seksi ini?"

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya malu, mungkin sekarang ia sudah merah seperti tomat. _Shit,_ dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia sudah memakai atribut _stripper_ nya, legging ketat dan crop top yang membuat perut rata nya terlihat.

"Berhenti menggodaku atau aku akan memukulmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Kau ingin memukulku? Tapi aku sedang terluka" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah, sehabis memberikan bogem pada dinding yang tidak bersalah. Puppy eyes itu terbelalak, dengan hati-hati menyentuh tangan besar Chanyeol yang terluka, tidak sengaja mengenai bagian yang terluka hingga membuat sang empu nya meringis.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa bisa sampai terluka seperti ini! Sakit sekali bukan? Aku akan mengobatinya, okay? jangan banyak bicara" Baekhyun hendak berdiri mengambil peralatan _P3K_ yang selalu ada di ruangannya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Chanyeol menarik lengan ramping itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun menabrak tubuh tegapnya. Ia dengan cepat melingkarkan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka, menahan pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak melawan, ia balik menatap Chanyeol.

Bibir keduanya bertemu, tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya sentuhan bibir Chanyeol yang lebut terasa menerpa bibir ranumnya.

"Aku berharap kau tidak menolak tawaranku waktu itu, baek"

Baekhyun menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol, membawa kedua bibir itu bertemu kembali, mungkin Baekhyun sudah sama gilanya, ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar semenjak kehadiran Park Chanyeol.

Ia tahu ini salah.

Ia akan menyesali perbuatannya esok hari.

Park Chanyeol pernah mengingatkannya untuk tidak bermain dengan api. Namun dalam pikirannya terlintas bahwa tak apa meski dirinya terbakar bersama Chanyeol.

"Akuㅡ"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, Kau tidak mendengar? 3 menit lagi kau harus tampil, semua sudah menungㅡ aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat bukan?" Joonmyeon menyandarkan tubuh nya di pintu, sebelah alisnya naik, menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta jawaban dari apa yang dilihatnya.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Kita bahas nanti, _baby_ " ucap Chanyeol tenang, seakan baru saja tidak terjadi apapun. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya melewati Joonmyeon yang menatapnya tidak suka, pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun masih berada di posisinya semula, membatu.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, baek, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Tapi sekarang saatnya kau kembali ke kenyataan dan bersiap untuk tampil"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **[찬백] have a nice day~**  
 **Yang nunggu action scene nya nanti yaw, weh banyak yang pecinta mpreg ternyata'.ㅅ'**  
 **Eum kita lihat nanti hahaha**


	11. Chapter 10: Missing You

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Missing You**

* * *

Song: **Miss Missing You** by FoB

ㅡ  
Luhan berjalan menggendap, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa saja dapat membuat pria berkulit sepucat vampire itu mengetahui dirinya sedang menguntit kemana arah pria itu pergi.

Langkah ringan pria tampan itu terhenti, ia memasukkan gadget yang di pegangnya ke dalam saku celana. "Luhan-ssi, berhenti mengikutiku"

Luhan menatap punggung pria di depannya yang dengan lancangnya memanggil dirinya tanpa embel-embel hyung. "Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku memang ingin pergi ke arah sana, oh sehun"

Sehun membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya, menatap mata rusa itu dengan raut wajah bingung, namun sedetik kemudian kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya, kini Luhan yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

Sehun berdehem. "Kau mau ke arah sana? Ketempat eksekusi kekasih Lee Gunhwa?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sial, dia lupa bahwa siapapun tidak di izinkan masuk kesana tanpa perintah atasannya Park Chanyeol. "Lalu dirimu sendiri? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?" Luhan membalikkan pertanyaannya, terlanjur malu.

"Park Chanyeol sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengawasi kekasih Gunhwa dieksekusi, memastikan kematian benar-benar menjemputnya"

Luhan menelan ludah, ia sungguh bergidik ngeri bagaimana sehun bahkan tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, seakan ucapannya barusan adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh seseorang. Ya, Luhan memang tahu resiko jika bergabung dalam organisasi besar mafia seperti ini, bahkan nyawamu bisa jadi taruhannya jikakalau hal salah terjadi.

Bertahun-tahun berkerja sama dengan seorang Park Chanyeol masih tetap saja rasa takut ada disana.

" _Oㅡokay then_ "

Luhan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi suara sehun membuat jantung nya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Apa malam ini kau sibuk? Bisakah kau menemaniku makan malam?"

Luhan membalik tubuhnya, menatap wajah tampan itu, "tentu" jawabnya dengan sedatar mungkin, menyembunyikan kesenangan yang membuncah di hatinya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Berhenti melamun"

Pria cantik berambut silver itu menatap Jongdae tidak percaya, sejak kapan dia duduk di mejanya?

"Sudah dari tadi bodoh, aku baru saja menceritakan film yang aku tonton, kau tidak mendengarnya, baek? Ish" jongdae memukul pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun, sedangkan sang empunya hanya nyengir memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Lain kali kau memukul kepalaku, aku akan menggigit tanganmu sampai putus" ancam baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis, hanya membuat seorang Kim Jongdae, sahabat dekatnya berdecak malas.

"Kau gigit saja milik pria-mu itu, siapa namanya um.. Park Chanyul?"

Puppy eyes itu terbelalak kaget, sontak kepalanya mendelik ke kanan dan kiri, berharap tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol atau yang mungkin dicurigainya sebagai pengawal milik pria tinggi itu dimanapun. Ia mendesah lega saat tidak menemukan siapapun yang dicarinya.

"Yak, darimana kau tahu tentang Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mencubit keras lengan Jongdae, hingga sahabatnya itu menjerit sakit, suara melengkingnya membuat beberapa orang ditempat tersebut sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju mereka berdua.

"Jangan berisik sialan, kau menarik perhatian" bisik baekhyun pelan, matanya masih menatap Jongdae tajam.

"Kau yang sialan Byun Baekhyun, sakit tahu!" Bentak Jongdae berusaha lepas dari jemari Baekhyun yang hendak mencubitnya lagi. Cubitan baekhyun tadi pasti akan meninggalkan bekas kebiruan di tangannya, _shit_ cubitan baekhyun sudah seperti capit kepiting.

"Maaf, maaf"

"Beruntunglah karena aku sayang padamu, tentu saja aku memaafkan sikap _bitchy_ -mu" Jongdae tersenyum sakarstik, mengelus lengannya yang mulai memerah.

"Jadi itu benar? Kau berkencan dengannya?"

Baekhyun memainkan segelas martini di mejanya, "Tidak"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau tahu? Kau harus mencobanya"

"Mencoba apa?"

"Mencoba membuka hatimu untuk orang lain"

Baekhyun terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyum getir disana, ia tidak menginginkan sahabatnya melihat dirinya yang rapuh hanya karena kata cinta, tidak lagi.

"Well, jadi kau dapat informasi darimana?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongdae serius, berharap pria berbibir unik itu melepaskan topik yang tidak ingin ia bicarakan.

Jongdae melihatnya, "Aku tahu dari Joonmyeon, kau pikir dari siapa lagi?"

 _'Ugh, apa sebenarnya mau orang itu?'_ Beberapa waktu lalu memintanya agar menghindari Park Chanyeol, namun kini ia mendapati bos jalang itu memberikan informasi tentang dirinya dengan ketua mafia tersebut pada sahabatnya yang cerewet.

"Katakan padaku, apa dia tampan?"

 _Sangat_

"Bagitulah"

Jongdae menunjukkan raut wajah tidak percaya, ia tahu ketika si mata biru itu berucap bohong.

"Diaㅡ pria yang mengambil kesucianmu bukan?"

Wajah baekhyun terasa terbakar, ia tidak menjawabnya, berusaha kabur dari introgasi.

"Damn! Aku benar! Hey, apa dia benar sehebat itu sampai bisa membawamu ke atas ranjang? Maksudkuㅡ sehebat apa Park Chanyeol? membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun memberikan kesuciannya~"

Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Jongdae yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari meja bar. Seperti baekhyun perduli, dia sudah terlalu tak ada muka untuk melanjutkan percakapan yang memalukan ini.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Darah yang memuncrat mengenai kemeja mahal miliknya tidak membuat dirinya berhenti memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah yang sudah tidak lagi dikenali karena banyaknya lebam, pria yang diikat di atas kursi itu hanya bisa pasrah, sesekali meludahkan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sobek.

"Kau akan menerima balasannya Park Chanyeol" pria itu tertawa seakan tidak ada rasa takut mati di tangan pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan dingin, tidak ada rasa kasihan disana.

Chanyeol berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi pria tersebut, terlihat meremehkan melihat betapa lemahnya pria bajingan itu, ia hanya memberikan beberapa hantaman namun sudah membuat pria itu hampir mati.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperi itu Gunhwa, lihat siapa yang tertawa pada akhirnya saat kau melihat mayat kekasihmu dengan peluru bersarang di otaknya"

Tubuh Gunhwa menegang mendengar nama kekasihnya ikut di seret-seret dalam hal ini, wajahnya pusat pasi.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat ekspresi bajingan yang selama beberapa minggu ini membuat bisnisnya berantakan.

"Jangan. Berani. Kau. Sakiti. Dia" ancam Gunhwa dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Namun dia bisa apa? Dirinya terikat di kursi dengan beberapa anak buahnya sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah tak bernyawa di lantai.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan mendengar ancaman Gunhwa yang bahkan tidak membuatnya takut.

Jemari panjangnya mengeluarkan gadgetnya dari saku celananya, terlihat dengan serius mencari nama Kasper disana, kemudian mendekatkan gadget itu ke telinganya.

"Apa jalang itu sudah mati?"

Gunhwa terlihat terperanjat berusaha mencuri dengar. "Brengsek! Kalau kau menyentuh sehelai rambutnya saja, aku akanㅡ"

"Akan apa?" Chanyeol memang sengaja memanas-manasi, smirk tidak pernah lepas dari sana, tak ayal membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang mungkin kau inginkan"

"Apa yang kau bisa tawarkan padaku Lee. Gunhwa. ssi" ejek Chanyeol, ia memasukkan ponselnya, sebenarnya ia tidak menelfon Kasper, ia hanya berusaha membodohi pria di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan Lee Gunhwa berusaha menekan semua emosinya, ia tidak boleh gegabah atau tidak nyawa kekasihnya akan lenyap.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kau tahu" Chanyeol mengangkat pistol tepat ditengah dahinya, bersiap menarik pelatuk kapapun, membuat isi otak itu berhamburan dan darah akan menghiasi dinding ruangan bercat putih itu.  
Namun ucapan Gunhwa selanjutnya membuat dirinya membeku ditempat.

"Aku tahu.. Siapa yang membunuh Minho"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Disisi lainnya, Baekhyun terus mengecek layar ponselnya yang tidak kunjung memperlihatkan sebuah notifikasi dari pria tinggi yang seharian ini membuat nya kesal, sedih, dan rindu.

Jika teman-temannya mengetahui ini, dirinya akan di ejek habis-habisan.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun, merindukan Park Chanyeol yang di tolaknya? Yang benar saja.

"Telfon saja"

Sumber suara yang membuat Baekhyun terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk, sedangkan orang yang mengagetkannya dengan secara tiba-tiba tertawa dengan kecang sembari memegangi perutnya, kebalikan dengan pria mungil yang merintih kesakitan memegangi bokong seksinya yang mencium lantai dengan keras.

"Ada apa dengan kalian yang terus bermunculan seperti hantu" Baekhyun menendang kursi tempatnya duduk tadi, "kursi sialan!"

"Santai saja Byun Baekhyun, aku datang bukan untuk melihatmu menganiyaya sebuah benda mati"

"Shut the fuck up, Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, mengisyaratkaj bahwa dia menyerah dan tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan si mata biru.  
"Ada apa kau datang kesini? Kau bahkan tidak memindahkan bokongmu dari club itu untuk sehari"

"Kau bekerja disini bukan? Bisa kau buatkan aku kopi? Aku haus sekali" perintahnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tangannya dengan dramatis mengipas-ngipas dirinya yang tampak sangat kepanasan.

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya di atas meja membuat dentuman kecil terdengar, tidak cukup untuk membuat layarnya retak.

"Kenapa orang-orang senang sekali menguji kesabaranku belakangan ini?" Ucapnya terhenti, menarik nafas sebentar, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak melihat tanda CLOSE disana? Semua lampu menyilaukan di exordium club sudah membuatmu buta? Dan iya benar aku juga bekerja disini sekarang, jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu cepat katakan karena hari ini aku sangat lelah"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja, sebenarnya jika ia tahu mood penari stripper yang bekerja di tempatnya itu sedang tidak baik, seharusnya ia tidak datang.

Baekhyun menatap bosnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau tahu.. tuan Shim.."

"Tuan Shim, siapa?" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Salah satu investor kita, yang menyumbangkan banyak dana untuk exordium club, penari kita dan salah satunya adalah kau.." tutur Joonmyeon berhati-hati.

"Um.. yeah? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak perduli, lanjutkan"

"Dia menginginkan kau tampil di Jepang minggu depan, jadi.."

Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon tidak percaya, ia menggebrak meja di depannya hingga ponselnya kembali terbanting, sedangkan Joonmyeon berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

Byun Baekhyun yang sedang marah bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kau hadapi.

"KAU MENJUALKU?"

"Waitㅡwhat? Tidak! Kau salah paham"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali bahwa aku menari erotis menjadi top stripper di club milikmu, bukan untuk melacur dan kau menjualku pada seorang yang mungkin sudah seumuran dengan kakekku! _Fuck_ Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon yang kali ini menggebrak meja kayu itu, ketiga kalinya ponsel milik Baekhyun terbanting, akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban jika ponsel tersebut masih bisa menyala.

"Aku tidak menjualmu Byun Baekhyun! Tidak akan pernah dan aku yakin kau tahu itu! Maka dari awal kau berkerja di tempatku karena kau percaya padaku! Tuan Shim hanya memberikanmu kesempatan untuk tampil di acara besar club miliknya di Jepang!"

Hening.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang sebelumnya ia tendang, kepalanya terasa pening karena berteriak terlalu kencang, sama pula halnya dengan Joonmyeon. Untung saja kafe tempatnya bekerja sudah tutup dan tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, aku akan memikirkannya"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus memberikan jawabannya lusa, aku tunggu"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, ia melambaikan tangannya berbarengan dengan bibir tipisnya yang mengucapkan 'bye' pada bosnya yang beranjak pergi, sebelum Joonmyeon hampir lupa, ia menepuk pundak baekhyun.

"Jangan beritahu Chanyeol tentang ini, atau kita berdua akan mati"

Dahi baekhyun mengkerut tidak paham.

"Mengapa ia harus tahu tentang hal ini? Dia sama sekali tidak ada urusan"

"Ia tidak suka berbagi miliknya" ucap Joonmyeon mencolek dagu Baekhyun, membuat pria manis itu berjingkit tidak suka.

"Yah! Aku bukan miliknya, lagipula memangnya aku ini benda apa?" Dan kini ia berteriak lagi dengan keras, masa bodo dengan kepalanya yang semakin terasa pening.

"Terserah apa katamu Byun Baekhyun, aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **a/n: thanks for your support and love!**

 **Mian lama update. Aku lagi ngerasa sedikit down karena komentar pedes di ffn (karena aku post disana juga) tapi yaudahlah aku kan emang amatir bukan pro, maaf tolong dimaklumi kalo ada salah-salah penulisan atau mungkin di antara kalian ada yang gasuka sama character cy/bh atau bagaimana alur ini berjalan.**  
 **Tapi sorry aku gabakalan rubah karakter mereka atau alurnya :)**

 **Biarlah cy sang mafia lemah hanya karena cintanya sm bh. Dan bh yang kerad sama cy karena something (nanti spoiler kalo dikasih tau) wkwk**

 **Sekali lagi makasi yang uda support ff aku, sayang kalian~**


	12. Chapter 11: FATE

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Fate [M]**

* * *

Song: Remember by Katie

ㅡ  
 _"Park Chanyeol, berhenti disana"_  
 _pria bertubuh tinggi dan berlengan kekar mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah Chanyeol, namun sepertinya ketua mafia itu terlihat tidak takut, raut muka pembunuhnya masih setia bertengger di wajah tampan itu._

 _Alih-alih menuruti perkataan pria itu, Chanyeol ikut mengangkat pistol yang di pegangnya, jemarinya sudah siap untuk menarik pelatuk, mengirimkan timah panas di kepala pelontosnya. "Turunkan atau kau yang akan mati" ancam Chanyeol._

 _Pria itu mendengus tertawa, "kau membunuhku maka teman-teman dan orang yang kau sayangi akan mati, oh, kau tidak percaya? Kau bisa mencobanya"_

 _Pada saat itu juga ponsel milik Chanyeol bergetar di dalam saku celananya, dengan berhati-hati tanpa menurunkan rasa sigapnya ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Sedangkan pria berkepala pelontos yang tidak jauh darinya tidak berhenti menyeringai._

 _"Kㅡketua" suara di ujung panggilan tersebut terdengar terputus-putus, namun Chanyeol dapat langsung mengetahui siapa sumber di balik penelfon tersebut. Sahabatnyaㅡ_

 _"Minho? Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menghubungiku, damn it!"_

 _Terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan di ujung telfon, Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan ponselnya, rahangnya mengatup murka. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minho, brengsek!"_

 _Pria di hadapannya mengangkat bahunya seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak tahu. "Yang aku tahu bahwa temanmu tidak berada di gedung ini, komplotanku membawanya tentu saja"_

 _"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"_

 _Pria tersebut mengangkat lengan kirinya menujukkan alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terpasang disana, "Ini mudah, aku mati, Song Minho juga ikut mati, alat ini akan memberikan sinyal pada anak buahku"_

 _"Minho tenang aku akan membebaskanmu, okay?" Ucap Chanyeol berusaha tenang._

 _"Ketuaㅡ Chanyeol hyung, kau tahu? Meskipun kita tidak memiliki hubungan sedarah tapi aku sudah menganggapmu seperti hyung-ku sendiri. Kumohon, buat semua penderitaan ini berakhir, bunuh dia, selesaikan dendamku"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum miris, ia juga sudah menganggap Minho sebagai adiknya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol memfokuskan pistolnya tepat di kepala plontos itu, tangannya bahkan tidak gemetar meskipun hatinya meragu, membunuh musuhnya akan membuat salah satu orang terpenting di hidupnya meninggal._

 _"Please"_

 _"Maafkan aku, Minho-ya"_

 _"Terimakasih, hyung"_

 _DORR_

* * *

Blue Eyes Stripper

* * *

"Kau mau mati bocah bodoh?!"

Baekhyun hampir membuat dirinya sendiri tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil karena mencoba untuk menyebrang jalan ketika dengan jelas lampu penyebrangan masih berwarna merah.

"Pria tua brengsek itu, akan aku ledakkan mobil rongsokannya"

Suara bass yang tiba-tiba terdengar di sampingnya lebih membuatnya terkejut bukan main, Park Chanyeol kini dengan raut wajah menyeramkan di tambah pakaiannya yang serba hitam, sungguh terlihat tidak wajar karena hari ini sangat terik di Korea.

"ApaㅡBagaimana kauㅡ"

Lidah Baekhyun terasa kelu hanya untuk bertanya bagaimana pria tinggi itu bisa tahu dimana dirinya sedang berada.

"Kejutan" ucapnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putih miliknya. Bohong jika senyuman itu tidak mempesona, pipi Baekhyun dibuat panas karenanya dan ia sangat malu untuk mengakuinya meskipun hanya akan dia dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau terobsesi padaku atau semacamnya? Psikopat gila" umpat Baekhyun, kaki pendeknya berusaha menghindari Chanyeol berbaur di kerumunan pejalan kaki yang menyebrang.

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun, dengan sedikit berlari ia mencoba menangkapnya sebelum tubuh mungil itu tersungkur di kerasnya aspal. "Apa kau ini bocah? Kau bisa mencelakai dirimu sendiri"

Baekhyun menghempaskan lengannya, melangkah menjauh dari bos mafia itu, namun percuma karena Chanyeol jauh lebih cepat darinya. Lengan kekar itu melingkar di pinggul ramping Baekhyun, dengan jahil meremas bokong sintal miliknya.

"Tolong! orang mesum!"

"Teriak baek, maka selanjutnya yang mereka akan dengar adalah kau mendesahkan namaku, sayang"

Mendengar ancaman dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Sialan kau Park Dobi! ini pelecehan! Dan jangan panggil aku sayang!"

Chanyeol pelepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusak rambut silver itu membuat empunya yang awalnya sangar mendadak menjadi diam dan hanya berani menatap sepatu adxdas nya, tidak berani menatap pria jangkung di hadapannya, ia takut jantungnya akan melompat keluar karena berdetak terlalu keras.

"Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku membiarkan bajingan-bajingan itu mendengar desahanmu, hanya aku seorang yang boleh, karena kau milikku Byun Baekhyun, dan berlaku juga sebaliknya"

Kalimat posesif itu membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, entahlah Baekhyun pun sulit untuk menjelaskannya, ia bisa gila.

"Kau tahu kau terdengar seperti psikopat, bukan?"

"Tidak"

"Orang normal tidak mengklaim orang lain seperti itu Park Chanyeol"

"Tapi kita bukan orang normal biasa Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu itu" smirk muncul di sudut bibir kissable Chanyeol, terlintas membuat dirinya ingin menempelkan belahan bibirnya disana, melumatnya hingga mereka berdua berakhir di ranjang dimana sang dominan menggagahi sang submissive sampai pagi menjelang.

Baekhyun dengan buru-buru memukul kepalanya sendiri, menyadarkan nya dari pemikiran tidak senonoh.

 _'Fuck, apa yang salah dengan diriku'_ batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun, hanya bisa terkekeh geli, ia menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak apa menghayalkan fantasy gila tentangnya karena dirinya pun sering menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai objek fantasy miliknya.

Namun malah di balas makian "kau menjijikan, bermimpi saja kau brengsek" dari bibir tipis itu.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa jumat malam Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir pink cherry Baekhyun, kemudian bagai angin ia pergi entah kemana, membuat mata biru miliknya masih terbelalak tidak menduga.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan mudah ke atas meja, ia membuka kemeja atasnya hingga otot perut bagai coklat menggiurkan itu terlihat. Dengan langkah bak profesional ia meliukkan badannya menari mengitari pria bermata bulat tersebut.

"Telanjang saja kau sekalian, biar Kyungsoo melihat penismu yang kecil" Sindir Baekhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk di kursi penonton, mata indahnya terpaksa melihat adegan dewasa yang membuatnya ingin mencongkel bola matanya sendiri.

Jongin berdecak kesal, ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang tetap santai menikmati kedua kesayangannya berkelahi hampir setiap hari.

"Jika kegiatanku dengan my beautiful Soo membuatmu kesal, lalu kenapa kau disini?" Omel Jongin, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang.

"Mengganggu kalian tentu saja"

"Seriusan baek? Apa kau memiliki dendam atau sesuatu terhadapku?" Ia menggeram frustasi karena ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan kekasihnya namun sahabatnya itu terus saja menggangu.  
Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari panjangnya di dagu, terlihat seperti berfikir keras.

"Bagaimana dengan.. kau sialan! dua hari lalu meninggalkanku sendirian dengan seorang bos mafia? _Ring a bell_?"

Jongin menelan air liurnya susah, "Meskipun ia bos mafia menyeramkan tapi dia tidak akan menyakitimu, Baek. Jika aku tidak menurutinya maka aku yang akan dibunuh" ujarnya mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu Kim Jongin"

Ketika Baekhyun hendak berdiri dari tempatnya, Kim Joonmyeon masuk dengan membanting pintu, membuat tiga orang dalan ruangan tersebut sontak menoleh bersamaan.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Bisakah sehari saja kalian diam? Atau aku bersumpah akan menjahit mulut kalian"

Mereka mendadak menjadi hening.

"Bagus. Kau, Byun Baekhyun, ikut aku ke ruangan sekarang"

Dengan begitu Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon, membuat Jongin menghela nafas lega karena si trouble maker telah pergi. Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin dan memberikan sentilan di pelipisnya, membuat sang kekasih meringis.

"Jangan terlalu kejam pada Baekhyun, bagaimanapun dia tetap sahabat kita, kau harus mengerti kenapa dia bersikap menjengkelkan seperti itu, nini-ya"

Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku waktu itu?" Joonmyeon melingkarkan tangannya di dada, di hadapannya kini sudah ada lembaran-lembaran kontrak berisikan syarat dan sebagainya, yang Joonmyeon butuhkan hanyalah persetujuan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau harus tahu, baek, aku melakukan ini untuk membantumu, jika kau tampil di pertunjukan milik tuan Shim maka karirmu bisa lebih cerah kedepannya, namun semua tergantung keputusan darimu, aku tak berhak memaksa apapun"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia sudah memikirkan hal ini dari kemarin malam hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenak. Hatinya meragu entah kenapa, namun ia harus melakukan hal ini, seperti ini adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus membacanya secara teliti terlebih dahulu, bisakah aku membawa kertas-kertas ini pulang?"

Joonmyeon tampak berfikir, ia sebenarnya tidak setuju, karena tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan penawaran ini dua kali, jika kertasnya sampai hilang maka lenyaplah semua kesempatan emas ini.

"Tapi baek, kau harus berhati-hati jangan sampai hilang, ini adalah kesempatan emas untukmu"

Ucapan Joonmyeon membuat dirinya tersenyum, meskipun pria berkulit putih susu ini sangat luar biasa menyebalkan namun sebagai seorang teman ia begitu baik.

"Tentu"

.

.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kering, butiran-butiran air dengan seksi menuruni tubuh atletisnya.

Pria bermarga Park itu hanya mengenakan handuk yang melingkar di sepanjang pingganya, memperlihatkan garis V line yang mengarah ke bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Suara bel membuat sebelah alisnya naik, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan seorang tamu di rumahnya, hanya orang tua dan kakak perempuannya yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tinggal disana. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa rasa was-was.

Seorang Park Chanyeol memiliki lusinan bodyguard bahkan snipper yang mengelilingi tempat tinggalnya, jika itu musuh maka sudah dipastikan tidak akan menekan bel dan mungkin sudah mati di depan pintu dengan peluru membolongi tubuhnya.

Yang di sangkanya benar, tepat di depannya wajah mungil namun juga terlihat seksi disaat bersamaan sedang berdiri dengan percaya diri di depan pintunya.

"What a suprise, Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol yang awalnya terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, berubah menjadi menyeringai mendapati puppy itu memandangi tubuhnya sampai mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tidakkah puppy manis itu menyadari bahwa hal kecil tersebut sudah membuat penisnya menegang hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana hangatnya mulut Baekhyun menghisap kejantanannya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" sikut Baekhyun, yang dengan tidak sopannya langsung menerobos memasuki rumah Chanyeol mendahului sang pemilik rumah.

Chanyeol menutup pintu depannya, berjalan menyusuri langkah kemana pria yang membuat dirinya rindu meski sehari saja tidak bertemu. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang tampak masih bingung dengan kehadirannya yang mendadak.

Baekhyun juga sebenarnya sudah kehilangan akal, bagai kelinci masuk kandang harimau, namun ia besok jika jadi akan pergi meninggalkan Korea untuk sementara waktu, si sialan Joonmyeon benar-benar membuatnya panik karena tanggal penerbangan ke Jepang jatuh pada hari esok. Sedangkan dirinya masih belum menimang-nimang keputusannya.

Baekhyun datang untuk memastikan sesuatu. Perasaan aneh yang selalu timbul.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini? Apa ada orang yang menggangumu?" Chanyeol menatap pria yang lebih pendek darinya dengan raut serius.

"Baek, kenapa kau diam saㅡ"

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol dengan lumatan lembut di bibir tebal itu, ia berjinjit dengan bersusah payah mencoba mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kepayahan submissive-nya, dengan gentle mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membawanya ke arah kamar tidur kemudian menghempaskan tubuh seringan bulu itu ke atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau bisa menghentikan ini sekarang, baek, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau masih ragu dan menyesal di keesokan harinya" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa tidur disini malam ini, aku akan tidur di bawah"

Chanyeol hendak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat ia menggenggam jemari Chanyeol. "Ayo kita lakukan itu" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya malu.

Seringai Chanyeol makin menjadi, "melakukan apa?" Godanya.

"Iㅡitu seperti tempo hari"

"Memang tempo hari kita melakukan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal,

"kau mengerti apa maksudku sialan! Argh, aku tidak seharusnya datang, aku pergi saja!"

Chanyeol memenjarakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun diantara dirinya dan ranjang king size tempatnya tidur. "Kau serius akan hal ini? Kau tahu aku tidak akan berhenti sampai sperma-ku memenuhi rahim-mu, aku serius dengam ucapanku"

Ucapan serius Chanyeol membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, ia tahu ini akan beresiko tapi salahkan sikap jalangnya yang menginginkan penis besar Chanyeol di dalam lubangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperjelas beberapa hal tentang perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan padamu"

"Dengan melakukan sex?"

Baekhyuh mengangguk. Namun Chanyeol tetap tidak memahami jalan pikiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol adalah pria normal yang tentu menginginkan sex dengan orang yang di cintainya namun sikap Baekhyun selalu berubah-ubah tanpa memberikan jawaban yang pasti tentang pernyataan cintanya membuatnya berpikir ini adalah ide yang buruk.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, dobi"

Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya, membuat penisnya yang berbalut jeans bergesekan dengan penis Chanyeol yang hanya terbalut oleh handuk. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menggeram seksi, suara bassnya membuat Baekhyun ingin melakukan hal lebih.  
Jemari nakalnya menyentuh setiap lekuk wajah tampan Chanyeol, keduanya bertatapan mata dengan intens, pria berambut silver dapat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memendam rasa nafsu besar di dalam mata kelam itu.

Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya di balik kaos yang di gunakan oleh Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu bagai tersengat listrik karena kulit panas Chanyeol menyentuh bagian dadanya.

"Chanyeol..ah" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat merasakan terpaan lidah hangat Chanyeol di putingnya yang masih tertutup kaos, membuat bagian itu basah. Ia menggigit-gigit putingnya gemas, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi memilin puting kanannya dari dalam kaos.

Chanyeol menyingkap kaos yang di kenakan Baekhyun, melemparnya ke sembarang arah, tanpa sempat melakukan apapun Baekhyun kembali dibuat mendesah. Chanyeol menghisap puting Baekhyun bagai bayi yang kehausan. Baekhyun berusaha menarik rambut Chanyeol melepaskan bibir pria itu yang terus menghisap, tapi malah membuat puting miliknya tertarik di dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeliat nikmat, tangan dan mulut Chanyeol sungguh hebat, menyentuh tubuh bagian atasnya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya kepanasan.

"Bahkan hanya menyentuhmu sudah membuat penisku tegang, sayang" ucap Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, pria di bawahnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah ketika kedua putingnya terus di tarik dan di tekan oleh jemari kurang ajar dominan-nya.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk membuka pakaian yang masih tertinggal di tubuh mulusnya, kini mereka berdua sudah tidak mengenakan benang sehelaipun. Gesekan penis Chanyeol pada lubang berkedut Baekhyun semakin menggila.

Sebelum ia kelepasan melakukan raw sex seperti dulu hingga membuat submissive nya kesakitan Chanyeol membuka laci mejanya mengambil sebuah pelumas dengan gambar strawberry.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan antusias. Ia mengira itu adalah selai atau semacamnya, namun pemikiran itu hilang ketika ia menyaksikan Park Chanyeol dengan gagahnya melumuri penisnya dengan cairan tersebut.

"Tidak untuk dimakan, sayang"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya menggoda Chanyeol, "Benarkah? Tapi aku ingin merasakan penismu dengan rasa strawberry di mulutku"

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat urat-urat penisnya berkedut semangat, bahkan pucuk kepala penisnya mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Kau bisa mencakarku kalau sakit"

Dengan itu Chanyeol perlahan namun pasti mendorong kepala tumpul penisnya masuk dengan susah payah. Lubang Baekhyun bagaimanapun masih terasa sempit meskipun sudah menggunakan pelumas sekalipun.

"Ahhhh.. kau sangat besar yeolliehh" Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya agar memudahkan Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya sepenuhnya. Geraman bak alpha Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan kedap tersebut, sungguh nikmat, penisnya terasa terjepit oleh dinding hangat lubang Baekhyun, benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Dengan sekali hentakan, penisnya berhasil masuk dengan sempurna, keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Menit berganti jam, sudah hampir beberapa jam kedua insan itu mencari kepuasan, Baekhyun telah orgasm beberapa kali namun Chanyeol masih dengan kuat menggenjot Baekhyun dari belakang, tempo cepat membuat pantat Baekhyun ikut bergoyang karena bertabrakan dengan bola kembar Chanyeol.

"Ah Kau sungguh nikmat sayang, aku akan menggenjotmu sampai pagi, membuatmu lupa nama dan hanya menjerit namaku seorang" Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggul Baekhyun, menggenjotnya bagai binatang dalam heat. Kejantanannya begitu keras seperti meminum obat kuat.

"Tusuk lebih dalam ahhhㅡ yah yeollie disanahh.."

Mendengar permintaan kesayangannya chanyeol dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar menghunuskan penisnya melesat keluar masuk.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya masih setia mendesah, seiring dengan genjotan Chanyeol yang semakin menggila, tubuh mungil nya terhempas kedepan dan ke belakang. Chanyeol sangat menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat sangat tidak berdaya di bawahnya, melihat penisnya keluar dan masuk mencari kenikmatan duniawi.

"Aku akan menumpahkan sperma-ku ke dalam rahim-mu berulang kali hingga tidak ada tempat tersisa. Rasakan bagaimana penisku memukul prostatmu ini sayang. Ahhㅡ ahh" Rancau Chanyeol saat ia tak hentinya memukul prostat terdalam Baekhyun dengan kepala penisnya yang seperti tongkat. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka dengan lebar, menahan nikmat.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, baek" Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun, mempercepat dan memperkeras tusukannya.

"Ahh jㅡjangan seperti ini yeolliehh, lubangku terasa sangat penuh" Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya hampir membuat kejantanan Chanyeol meledak merasakan penisnya di hisap dan di pijat oleh dindinghangat itu.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga duduk di atas perutnya dengan penis miliknya masih di dalam. Baekhyun menjerit keenakan, penis Chanyeol dengan sempurna menghantam prostatnya yang sudah membengkak, dengan bantuan Chanyeol yang menaik turunkan tubuhnya, mengendarai penis itu seperti seorang ahli.

merasa akan datang, Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar terlentang di bawahnya.

"Baekㅡ _i'm going to cum, baby_ "

Baekhyun hendak berdiri menggeluarkan penis Chanyeol yang mulai membengkak, namun dengan sigap pria tinggi itu menarik tubuh pria mungilnya turun hingga dengan keras penis itu kembali tertanam di lubangnya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan urat-urat Chanyeol berdenyut nikmat di dinding nya.

"Kau yang meminta ini, sayang"

Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa meskipun Baekhyun hamil, ia akan bertanggung jawab karena ia sungguh mencintainya.

Tetapi dengan perasaan dan sikap Baekhyun yang masih ragu-ragu membuat dirinya takut kehilangan sosok mungil bermata biru itu. Semua orang menginginkan miliknya, dan ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menginginkan miliknya.

 _Maka itu Chanyeol sudah bertekad._

" _Nghh_ \- biarkan aku memenuhi rahim-mu dengan cairanku sayang" nafas Chanyeol memburu, ia susah payah menahan ledakan orgasmnya menunggu persetujuan dari submissive-nya.

Baekhyun tahu itu menyiksa, maka ia mengangguk lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie"

Chanyeol menggeram rendah menepaskan ratusan sperma miliknya kedalam rahim Baekhyun. Ia tidak sedikitpun membiarkan cairannya menetes keluar. Menggenjot penisnya perlahan membiarkan sisa-sisa sperma nya masuk. Kemudian menghisap curuk leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan baru disana.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah, dirinya lelah, tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa penuh dan lengket. Chanyeol baru saja menumpahkan sperma-nya kedalam rahim-nya untuk dibuahi. Mata sayu Baekhyun terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan penis Chanyeol kembali mengeras dan menekan prostatnya mendadak, membuatnya mendesah protes.

"Sudah aku katakan aku akan menggenjotmu sampai pagi, Baekhyun-ah"

 _Chanyeol akan memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar hamil kali ini._

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **a/n: kurang panjang ga si? Bosenin ga si? Hm**  
 **Nulis ini 2 jam, jd aku re-read terus takut ada salah. Kalo ada aneh ksh tau aja oke?**

 **Maacii yang sudah support yang semangatin aku di kolom komentar, aku bacain satu-satu gada yang kelewat kok aku bakalan terus update kalo masih ada peminat yang baca, bertanggung jawab kok saya mah *wink***

 **Don't forget to leave a review or follow button! ILYSM.**


	13. Chapter 12: Hold On

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hold On**

* * *

Song: **Hold On** by R3HAB

ㅡ  
"Bangun pemalas"

Merasa terusik dengan suara yang membuat tidurnya terganggu serta ditambah silau cahaya mentari menerpa wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun menguap dengan mata yang masih enggan terbuka. Tanpa di duga-duga sebuah bantal melayang menimpa kepalanya, hingga dirinya merasa pening untuk sesaat.

"Apa apaanㅡ aw!" Baekhyun merintih ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh sempurna.

"Pak Chanyeol benar-benar menghabisi mu semalam, eoh?" Smirk mengejek terlihat di wajah asal suara yang membangunkannya dari pulau kapuk. Baekhyun mengiba-ngibaskan tangannya tidak perduli, dengan perlahan berusaha kembali tidur tidak memperdulikan sosok bos-nya, Kim Joonmyeon.

"Jangan mengabaikanku sialan! Kau harus mandi, 30 menit lagi kita ada pertemuan" Joonmyeon dengan tingkah ke ibu-ibuan-nya menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk terbangun, mengguncang-guncang tubuh kurus itu agar membuka matanya.

"5 menit lagi.. kau bisa menunggu-ku sementara di kedai kopi satu blok dari sini.." Gumam Baekhyun meminta keringanan, ia benar-benar sangat lelah.

Joonmyeon menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga stripper cantik itu sontak membelalakkan matanya kaget, rasa ngilu dibagian selatan tubuhnya kembali terasa akibat kelakuan sahabat gilanya tersebut.

"Baek, berapa banyak alkohol yang kau minum semalam? Apa kau menggunakan..obat-obatan?"

Mata sayu itu melotot kesal.

"Kau pikir aku seorang pecandu? Aku bahkan tidak minum segelas soju-pun semalam, man. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan bodoh itu"  
Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Joonmyeon memijat pelipisnya pusing. "Kau ingat sekarang tahun berapa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau hanya ingin membuatku terlihat bodoh sialan"

"Damn it, Baek. Jawab saja. Cepat"

"2018, puas?" Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya lega, ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah bingung serta sedikit kesal.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau memakai obat-obatan sampai kau terlihat seperti orang teler" Ucapan Joonmyeon tentu mendapatkan hadiah bogeman di perut dari Baekhyun. "Kau sadar bukan kita berada di Jepang? Karena kedai kopi yang kau maksud itu berada di apartemen-mu di Seoul?"

"Tentu saja, itu hanya beberapa blok dari siㅡ KAU BILANG KITA ADA DI JEPANG?" Teriakan histeris Baekhyun membuat tubuh Joonmyeon terjungkal kebelakang, pantatnya dengan tidak elit mendarat di dinginnya lantai kayu kamar, membuat empu-nya ikut menjerit kesakitan.

" _Ouch..my ass_.. Baek, jangan panik, okay? Cari potongan ingatan-ingatan tentang kemarin malam di kepala batu-mu itu, aku akan pergi kebawah mencari makanan"

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh isi kamar, kakinya perlahan menuruni tempat tidur, ia merintih sedikit namun dengan pasti melanjutkan langkahnya menuju jendela. Dilihatnya pemandangan hiruk pikuk jalanan besar di bawahnya, puppy eyesnya membesar tak percaya, sejauh ia memandang hanya ada tulisan-tulisan berbahasa Jepang.

 _'Tapi bagaimana bisa'_ batin Baekhyun.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, berharap ada secuil ingatan yang datang, dan benar saja ingatan-ingatan itu perlahan mulai kembali memenuhi kepalanya mungilnya. Dari sesi gila nya bercinta dengan bos mafia, _Park Fucking Chanyeol_ , hingga dirinya yang dengan nekat melepaskan lengan kekar Chanyeol yang dengan erat memeluk pinggangnya, sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan pria yang sedang terlelap itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Benar apa kata Joonmyeon, jika Chanyeol mengetahui keberangkatannya ke Jepang, maka pria itu akan menghancurkan rencana-nya. Lagipula dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, bukan?

Ia mengingat dirinya kemudian melarikan diri dari istana mafia tersebut tanpa terlihat para bodyguard-nya. Meskipun salah satu mereka melihat dirinya, mungkin ia tidak akan di curigai sebagai penjahat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia keluar tanpa tanpa mengenakan baju atasan berjalan menyusuri lorong, mereka pasti akan berfikir bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah salah satu jalang milik bos-nya. Setelah malam panjang itu ia menghampiri kediaman Joonmyeon dan menyetujui keberangkatan mereka sebelum pagi menyingsing.

"Selamat datang di Jepang Byun Baekhyun" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri, smirk mengembang di wajah cantik itu.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _ **PRANG**_

Pria-pria bertubuh tegap, semua mengenakan jas hitam yang sama persis, wajah-wajah yang terlihat sangat mengintimidasi berjejer seperti sedang menunggu hukuman mati yang sebentar lagi menjemput. Keringat dingin tanpa disadari terus bercucuran di dahi mereka.

Tiba-tiba ruangan yang dipinjak serasa panas bagai api neraka. Atau mungkin inilah neraka.

"Aku hanya lengah sedikit dan dia melarikan diri lagi" Chanyeol tertawa getir, tangannya meremukkan gelas bourbon yang di pegangnya hingga serpihan-serpihan itu membuat telapak tangannya merembes darah merah pekat. Tubuh kekar itu seperti tidak merasakan apapun. Pelurupun pernah bersarang di tubuhnya tapi ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan air mata sedikitpun. Maka dari itu ia sudah sangat terkenal dengan kebringasan nya, rasa tidak takut terhadap musuh-musuh kelas kakap, apalagi hanya terhadap pihak berwajib.

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan kalian itu apa, brengsek?! Kalian harusnya berjaga di rumah ini! Tapi yang kulihat di cctv hanya Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan santai di lorong tanpa pengawal satupun!"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di desk meja kerjanya, hatinya berdenyut sakit dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang keras kepala. Nafasnya memburu karena emosi yang begitu meletup-letup. Tidakkah ia melihat ketulusan dirinya? Tidakkah ia telah menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya pada pria cantik itu?

"Bos" Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat, memecah ketegangan di ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol memberikan isyarat para pengawalnya untuk pergi keluar, membiarkan dirinya berbicara empat mata dengan Sehun.

"Bicara"

Sudut mata Sehun melihat keadaan parah tangan bos-nya yang berlumuran darah. Chanyeol yang terluka namun dengan melihatnya saja membuat telapak tangan bocah itu berkeringat membayangkan rasa sakitnya.

Sadar dari lamunannya, Sehun berdehem kecil.  
"Saya hanya ingin memberikan berkas-berkas penjualan dan identitas pembeli gelap senjata api enam bulan belakangan ini, bos" Tangannya hendak terulur memberikan berkas-berkas yang di bawanya tersebut, namun ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya.  
Alih-alih ia meletakan berkas itu di meja kerja.

"Apa anda ingin saya mencari informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun, bos?"

Sekilas Sehun dapat melihat Chanyeol terpaku untuk sedetik, tatapannya kosong menatap gelas baru berisi bourbon yang baru diambilnya lagi dari rak.

"Bos?"

"Keluarlah"

Dengan itu Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Chanyeol terlalut kesedihan dalam kesunyian yang memekakkan telinga.

🎶 _I love you but you can't hear it._  
 _I love you but you don't know it._  
 _I shed teardrops in my heart, but you don't see it._  
 _I call out your name, but you can't hear it._  
 _You're the only one for me, but you don't know it._ 🎶

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Baekhyun meluruskan kakinya, tubuhnya bersandar di bangku taman tempatnya menginap selama bekerja di Jepang. Bola matanya menatap langit cerah berawan, sinar matahari yang terhalang pohon rindang tempatnya duduk. Entah mengapa seperti ada yang mengganjal di hati-nya. Apa karena dia merasa kesepian?

Entahlah Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti.

Hari begitu cerah namun perasaannya seperti bercampur aduk tanpa alasan. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak karena saking frustasinya.

"Argh, what the hell", gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya. Ia tidak menyadari pria berkulit tan sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang sama, mendung.

"Ah, baru satu hari aku sudah merasa bosan"

Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka mendengar asal suara itu. "Ouch, aku lupa kau juga ikut ke Jepang, Jongin"

"Jangan menyindirku, Baek. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak" Jongin ikut duduk bersandar di sebelah Baekhyun, menatap langit.

"Aku tidak bertanya"

Merasa diacuhkan oleh teman satu pekerjaan namun dirinya sudah terbiasa, Jongin melanjutkan percakapan mereka. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun berdecak malas. "Aku merindukan anjing-ku di Korea"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian misterius. "Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berdecih. "Kubilang anjing"

"Kau tidak punya anjing"

Baekhyun berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Jongin, suasana hatinya sedang malas tidak ingin bercanda dengan teman konyolnya ini. Yang ada jika tetap diteruskan, dirinya akan berakhir mencaci maki pria berkulit tan di sebelahnya.

"Aku pergi"

"Aku mendengarnya kau tahu? Kau dan Park Chanyeol. _eits_ ㅡ sebelum kau memontongnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku setuju jika kau berkencan dengannya, aku percaya dia tidak akan menyakiti temanku yang sifatnya agak jalang ini"

Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Jongin. Pria itu sontak terlonjak memegangi kakinya sakit.

"Tidak Joonmyeon, tidak kau, berhenti menasihatiku! Aku dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan apapun! Berhenti menyuruhku untuk berkencan dengannya karena aku tidak mau!" Teriak Baekhyun marah, semuanya keluar begitu saja tanpa ia sadari, dadanya naik turun karena emosi.

"Kau harus belajar membuka hatimu untuknya, Baek. Tidak apa-apa untuk mencoba, aku hanya berharap kau menemukan kebahagianmu, berbagi suka dan duka bersama, kau tidak harus menanggung semuanya sendiri. Atau setidaknya berceritalah padaku atau Kyungsoo, pasti kami akan mendengarkan" Jongin tersenyum lembut, ia benar-benar tulus terhadap apa yang diucapkannya.

Baekhyun tentu saja dapat melihat itu semua namun ia lebih memilih menutup matanya, dan kembali bertingkah seperti pecundang yang terlalu takut untuk sekedar berharap dirinya bahagia.

Dirinya berlari dengan kencang tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Ia meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di bangku taman, menikmati cuaca cerah hari ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, soo" gumam Jongin seolah berbicara pada awan.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti remaja yang memiliki masalah sosial, berlari tanpa tujuan seperti orang linglung. Ia tidak menangis, hanya saja semua emosi bodoh yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan membuatnya ingin meledak.

Tidak menyadari jalanan disekitarnya, kaki pendeknya tersandung batu yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil, hingga tubuh langsing itu tersungkur di dedaunan kering. Meskipun dirinya terjatuh di dedaunan kering, tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Aduhh" Baekhyun meringis memegangi siku nya yang menghantam kerikil. Ia mengusap-usap pakaian nya yang ditempeli oleh dedaunan.

 _"Are you okay?"_

Jantung Baekhyun hampir keluar dari tempatnya ketika indra pendengarnya mendengar suara bass lelaki yang hampir sama dengan milik Chanyeol, hanya saja suara Chanyeol lebih berat dan seksi.

Matanya mendelik ke arah pria yang ternyata sudah berada di hadapannya.

Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, rambutnya berwarna coklat terang diterpa sinar matahari, dipadukan dengan bola mata yang sama coklatnya.

Kenyataan yang muncul bukanlah Chanyeol, membuat sedikit rasa kecewa hinggap di dasar hatinya.

"Aku baikㅡ Umm.. yes, I'm okay, thankyou sir" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya, lupa bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berada di Korea. Pria tinggi di hadapannya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan pria pendek di depannya.

Tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh rambut silver Baekhyun yang menurutnya unik dan _stunning._ Ia mencoba mengambil sisa-sisa daun dikepala Baekhyun. Hal spontan tersebut tentu membuat Baekhyun was-was dan mundur dua langkah dari pria asing tersebut.

Menyadari aksinya yang terlalu mendadak membuat pria di depannya mundur ketakutan, pria asing tersebut menarik tangannya. "Maㅡmaaf aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku melalukan itu, hanya saja kupikir kau sangat manis"

Bukannya takut dan lari, Baekhyun malah girang mendengar pria asing tersebut ternyata berbahasa sama dengannya. "Kau orang Korea?!"

Pria itu mengangguk, mengiyakan. Senyum merekah di wajah tampan tersebut.

Ia mengulurkan lengannya mengajak berkenalan pada si pria manis.

 **"Perkenalkan, namaku Shim Changmin"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: 안녕하세요~**  
 **Ada yang kangen aku tidaaak?hehe**

 **Aduh tidak sadar ternyata sudah hiatus selama sebulan uwu.**  
 **Sebenernya gaada niat hiatus akutu, tapi di rl tuh wah gila bet rempong jadi gasempet nulis. Plot-plot yang uda aku save di otak hilang~ akhirnya dalam waktu 2/2,5jam ini nulis marathon again.**

 **Banyak yang nanya ff ini di discountinue apa kagak. Jawabannya; nggak. Aku lanjut kok~ jadi maaf banget ya sekali lagi lama update duh. Makasih yang udah nunggu nunggu lama, makasih juga yang uda komen**

Kurang panjang? 1809 words nih say :'

(maaf kalo gak sesuai ekspetasi wkwk)


	14. Chapter 13: Irony of Fate

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Irony of Fate**

* * *

 **[Warning:** mian kalo ada yang tidak suka sama ini adegan baek changmin di chap ini bisa di skip, sorry not sorry tp emang harus seperti ini. Duh saranghae, mian]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Changmin tampak akrab meskipun beberapa waktu lalu baru berkenalan secara tidak sengaja. Dengan tubuh Changmin yang menjulang tinggi membuat Baekhyun merasa lelah harus mendongak ketika berbicara, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengobrol sambil melihat jalan didepannya.  
Tanpa mengetahui tatapan Changmin yang sedaritadi menatapnya dengan intense.

"Well, jadi ayahmu orang Jepang dan Ibumu keturunan Korea?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan di pohong maple rindang, tangannya ia lipat didada, berlagak sok keren.

"Benar, maka dari itu aku dapat berbicara bahasa Korea, aku mendapatkannya dari Ibuku" Changmin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada si mungil. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Menyadari jarak mereka yang terbilang terlalu dekat, ia perpura-pura berdehem kecil, mundur hingga tubuhnya benar-benar menempel pada pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "eum, masalah pekerjaan hehe". Suasana mulai terasa canggung ketika mereka tidak lagi memiliki bahan untuk pembicaraan. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, sialnya Baekhyun melupakan smartphone nya di hotel, jadi ia tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh ke yang lebih tinggi, menemukan pria blasteran itu menatapnya serius. "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun menjadi was-was. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya berbohong, orang setampan Chanmin tidak mungkin orang jahat, bukan? Bukankah biasanya di film-film orang jahat memiliki wajah yang seram?

Changmin mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "Dia adalah pria yang sangat beruntung"

Rona merah menghiasi pipi itu tanpa peringatan, Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena tersipu oleh sebuah pujian dari hasil perkataan bohongnya.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke hotel, _okay_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, sejujurnya ia sedaritadi berjalan tanpa tentu arah ke dalam hutan hingga tak tau jalan pulang.

"Aku harap kau bukanlah orang jahat yang akan membunuhku dan mengambil organ-organku setelahnya, Changmin-ssi" Canda Baekhyun sembari kaki-kaki pendeknya berusaha melompati bebatuan yang lumayan licin.

Ucapan baekhyun membuatnya tertawa terbahak, "Kalau kau merasa seperti itu kenapa baru sekarang? Tidak sewaktu aku mengajakmu berjalan menyusuri hutan?", hanya dibalas kekehan oleh yang lebih pendek.

Tiba-tiba saja dirinya teringat oleh pemilik mata hitam kelam, hatinya mencelos dengan bagaimana bodoh dan kekanakan dirinya meninggalkan pria itu tanpa mengatakan perpisahan, bagaimana ia membuang begitu saja harapan dan cinta untuknya seperti tidak bernilai apapun.

Dirinya memang tak pantas untuk dicintai namun sebagian hatinya meraung merasa rindu. Ia memang egois tidak mau mengakui apa yang dirasakan.

"Baekhyun?"

Sebuah jemari mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata, Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, tidak mengerti kenapa air mata begitu saja meleleh keluar dari bola mata biru itu.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa kau terluka?" Changmin berjongkok di hadapan pria mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku Changmin aku harus pergi, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku" Dengan itu Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah taman, menyusuri jalanan hingga sampai pada hotelnya.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berdiri memandangi punggung sempit itu pergi menghilang dibawa gelapnya malam.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung ketika pria bermata rusa itu mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dalam satu hari ini.

"Apa matamu kelilipan debu, Luhan-ssi?" Sehun menyesap kopinya tenang, berbeda dengan Luhan yang nyaris jantungan karena mendengar namanya di sebut oleh yang lebih muda.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Zitao yang melihat adegan drama tak mengenakan mata itu sedaritadi berjalan melewati Sehun yang ditinggalkan pergi oleh Luhan.

"Bodoh"

Mendapatkan ejekan dua kali berturut-turut membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya kesal. "Apa-apaan dengan kalian berdua"

"Peka sedikit jadi pria Oh Sehun, atau seseorang mungkin akan mengambilnya darimu" Zitao menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun memberi nasehat pada si bocah ingusan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi baiklah"

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Park Chanyeol terlihat berjalan keluar dari lift khusus miliknya, beserta di dampingi kedua bodyguard nya. Tanpa lupa ia membungkukan badannya memberi salam pada bossnya. Chanyeol memberikan isyarat pada Sehun untuk mengikutinya, menyuruh kedua bawahannya untuk menunggu saja di depan ruang kantornya.

"Mengenai berkasㅡ"

"Aku sudah membacanya"

Suaranya sangat dingin. Sehun menyadari dengan absennya Baekhyun di sisi Chanyeol membuat ketua mafia itu dalam bad mood yang berkepanjangan. Tidak hanya Sehun namun pegawai-pegawai lain juga terkena imbas dari bad mood sang boss.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Gun Hwa dan kekasihnya, boss?"

"Kita akan segera membunuhnya setelah aku tahu siapa dalang yang telah menyuruhnya, aku tahu bukan dia otak dari semua ini, dia terlalu bodoh. Sedangkan kau bisa melepas kekasihnya, aku yakin ia tidak akan berani melapor pada pihak berwajib"

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar melaporkan kita ke polisi? Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan aura seorang pembunuh yang menyeramkan, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meledakan kantor polisi tersebut untuk menghilangkan bukti"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengerti kenapa semua orang merasa takut dengan Park Chanyeol yang di agung-agungkan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Joonmyeon mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari nya di atas meja. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan raut bingung. "Kau habis menangis?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, masih setia menatap lantai kayu yang dipinjaknya.

Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang di nasehati oleh ibunya.

" _Bullshit_ , apa ada bajingan yang menggangumu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu apa! Katakan jangan hanya menggeleng dan mengganguk aku tidak mengerti!" Pria seputih susu itu berdecak marah melihat kelakukan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak murung sehabis pulang berjalan-jalan.

"Aku hanya tersandung kemudian terjatuh di tumpukan kerikil, lututku sakit" Ucap Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia memang terjatuh di atas kerikil.

Joonmyeon bernafas lega, "Thanks God, Aku kira ada apa, yasudah kalau begitu obati lukanya agar tidak infeksi, besok malam kita tampil, kau harus tidur yang cukup dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak jika lututmu sakit, _arraseo_?"

"Iya, cerewet sekali kau ini"

Mereka berdua tertawa, sebelum akhirnya Joonmyeon pamit untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

 _"_ _Apa aku harus menelfonnya? Ah, ada apa denganku."_ Batinnya bertempur dengan pikirannya yang masih waras.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan panggilan.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon serta beberapa penarinya sudah siap berpakaian dan berdandan, Jongin mengenakan pakaian mahal dari brand terkenal Gxcci, sama pula dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat seksi dan menawan dibalut rancangan Balenxxaga.

"Orang-orang harus membayar mahal untuk melihat kita menari hari ini" Smirk menghiasi wajah cantiknya, Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Ketika pria _puppy eyes_ itu hendak mengambil minuman di lobby, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang terlihat _familier._

"Changmin?", "Baekhyun?"

Mereka berdua tertawa atas pertanyaan yang bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun menatap Changmin tidak percaya, notabenya Changmin yang ditemuimya sekarang terlihat begitu rapih mengenakan kemeja dan dasi seperti orang-orang kaya. Tidak memiliki maksud apapun tetapi Changmin terlihat lebih menawan mengenakan kemeja seperti ini.

Menyadari tatapan Baekhyun, Changmin berdehem kecil, menyadarkan lamunan apapun itu yang si kecil pikirkan.

"Akuㅡ"

"Baekhyun! Sedang apa kau disini? Sebentar lagi kau harus naik ke atas panggung!" Joonmyeon dengan langkah sedikit berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat masih kebingungan.  
Sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, ia hendak menyapa namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat kedua matanya hampir meloncat keluar.

"Selamat malam, Sir. Sebuah kebetulan bertemu dengan anda disini" Joonmyeon menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat, dibalas dengan ramah oleh pria di hadapan Baekhyun tersebut.

Baekhyun melihat Joonmyeon dan Changmin bergantian, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

 **"Apa yang kau maksud, Baek? Beliau ini adalah Tuan Shim"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
Eh, my beloved readers.  
Sebelum kita ba bi bu be bo gue ada _halmadi isseo._  
Awalnya gue emang ada bikin crack pair satu tp bingung antara kris atau siapa? Makanya ada yang bisa nebak kris ya.. ya.. gitu deh soalnya gimana ya, hm

Gue gatau salah satu kalian ada yang pro atau kontra sama ini? Gue sih jujur **kaga** ngeship, cuma seru aja keknya dia di masukin jadi crack pair, soalnya dia sedikit mirip sama ceye, jadi menurut gue bisa saingan.

Kok bagian ceye nya dikit? Nah loh, iya soalnya ceye di korea ya baekhyun-nya di jepang jadi misah, mau ke baek dulu alurnya nih, sabar aja nanti ada _momen chanbaek._ uwu

× **DIUSAHAKAN CHAP DEPAN** **RATED M**. ×  
Gue jujur bikin rated M kek gada hot-hotnya sumpah. Kritik boleh monggo, tp jangan di hina atuh.. hayati sedih.

 _ **tolong kalau yang bingung chap ini atau lupa sampe mana, bisa di-read. Soalnya aku banyak melakukan PEROMBAKAN di chap-chap sebelumnya**_


	15. Chapter 14: Damage

**Blue Eyes Stripper**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, BL, Crime

Multi chapter

Rated: [M]

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Damage**

* * *

Song: **Change** by xxxtentacion

 **ㅡ**  
Baekhyun melihat kedua orang di hadapannya secara bergantian, otaknya tampak tak memahami apa yang didengarnya.

"maksudmu, changmin adalah tuan shim?"

"apa kau tuㅡ"

"Kau yang menyewa exordium club?!" Kini jari telunjuknya dengan lancangnya menujuk wajah Changmin tak menyangka, pria mungil itu merasa di khianati dengan pria tinggi yang baru saja ia kenal.

Joonmyeon menyentak lengan Baekhyun dengan cepat, raut wajahnya yang ramah berubah drastis, ia tak menyukai jika sikap jalang Baekhyun keluar disaat seperti ini. Di depan koleganya, yang benar saja?

"Baekhyun, behave" ingat Joonmyeon dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, tuan Shim Changminㅡssi"

Dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar, ia tertawa kecil, "Tentu"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Minggir jalang"

Merasa jasanya di tolak, wanita dengan potongan baju pendek itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi meja VVIP milik pria berjaket kulit yang baru saja ia goda. Park Chanyeol.

"Damn, chill man. Kita disini untuk bersenang-senang, relax sedikit" Senggol Kris menggoda adiknya yang sepertinya sedang bad mood, tapi bukankah Park Chanyeol memang selalu seperti itu? Tetapi kali ini sepertinya bad mood itu begitu parah hingga kemanapun adiknya pergi ia selalu membawa hand gun bersamanya. Jika ada orang yang mengusiknya sedikit saja maka peluru siap bersarang disana.

"Bisakah kau taruh senjatamu? Kau menakuti para jalangku" Gurau Kris.

"Aku disini untuk pekerjaan bukan untuk bermain, dan tidak, aku tidak akan menaruh senjataku" ucapnya final.

Kris mengangkat bahunya tidak lagi mempermasalahkan.

"Kudengar kau sedang memiliki mainan baru, apa dia cantik?"

Chanyeol menggeretakkan rahangnya, rasanya ingin melubangi kepala pria sok tahu tersebut, berani-berani nya melirik miliknya. Namun ia memilih tetap diam.

"Manㅡ" Kris berusaha memberinya kode untuk berhenti, namun pria bodoh itu tetap melanjutkannya.

"Oh, tentu saja dia cantik, kudengar ia adalah penari stripper terkenal? Byun Baekhyun, pria cantik yang semua orang ingin masukki"

Tak terima dengan ucapan lancang tentang Baekhyun, ia mengarahkan ujung pistolnya tepat di antara kedua mata pria yang masih tak gentar menatap Chanyeol nyalang.  
"Ucap satu kalimat lagi maka peluru ini akan menembus kepala bodohmu, sialan"

Pria itu tertawa seperti orang sinting, meremehkan Chanyeol. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu keberadaan-nya bukan? Mungkin bos-ku kini sedang bercinta dengan milikmu, oh atau mungkin dia sudah mati sekarang?"

 **DORRR**

"I said shut the fuck up"

Semua orang tak lantas yang berada di lantai 2 dekat sofa VVIP itu berteriak histeris menyaksikan pembunuhan sadis tersebut. Berbeda dengan Kris yang menyuruh para jalangnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan mereka dan mengancam untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar jika tidak ingin nyawa mereka melayang.

"CHANYEOL" kris mendorong tubuh adiknya menjauh dari lokasi, "What the fuck man? Sejak kapan kau jadi se-gegabah ini? Bagus, sekarang drug dealer kita tidak akan datang, terima kasih berkatmu!"

Chanyeol menggeram murka, ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa semua kekacauan ini benar dengan apa yang diucapkan orang tadi? Kekasihmuㅡ"

"Bukan"

"Baiklah, jalangmuㅡ"

"memanggilnya seperti itu lagi maka aku akan memenggal kepalamu dengan tanganku sendiri"

Kris memejamkan mataya menahan rasa kesal karena sikap keras kepala adiknya. "Lalu dia siapamu?!"

Chanyeol diam, tak berniat menjawab, karena sejujurnya dirinya pun tidak tahu. Sebenarnya apa hubungan diantara mereka bedua? Mereka sudah melakukan sex lalu apakah hal tersebut dapat disebut hubungan?

"Jadi, seperti yang pria tadi katakan.. Kau tidak mengetahui dia dimana dan kemungkinan besar _bukan kekasih tetapi bukan juga jalangmu_ ini berselingkuh dengan bosnya?" Jelas Kris dengan serinci mungkin dengan apa yang tadi ia dengar, "atau kemungkinan seseorang berusaha membunuhnya?"

Chanyeol masih tak menjawab, alih-alih ia beranjak pergi hendak meninggalkan Kris dengan kebingungan yang tak terjawab.

"Aku selalu tahu dia berada dimana. Tidak kubiarkan seorang pun menyentuh maupun melukai Byun Baekhyun", Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Kesper, persiapkan jet pribadiku sekarang, serta beritahu tim alpha untuk ikut denganku"

 _"Baik bos, kemana kita akan pergi?"_

"Jepang"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"So?"

Baekhyun bersandar pada tembok, menatap Changmin tajam. "siapa sebenarnya kau Changmin? Apa kau selama ini berpura-pura?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, ia memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku, "Apa kau tidak merasa dingin dengan pakaian seperti itu Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka, ia paling tidak menyukai jika seseorang menyela caranya berpakaian atau semacamnya. "Tidak dan jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan!"

Changmin berjalan menghampiri, dengan gentle melepaskan jas nya kemudian memakaikannya pada pria mungil di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjawabnya? Apakah kau akan menjauhi ku?" Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun yang terpojok tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain memundurkan wajahnya terkejut.

Changmin membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Setidaknya cobalah untuk percaya padaku bahwa bukan akulah yang jahat di cerita yang rumit ini"

"aㅡapa maksudmu?"

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

"Baek, c'mon, sudah waktunya kembali untuk rias" Potong Joonmyeon, wajahnya terlihat terkejut mendapati kedua sejoli itu terlihat sangat dekat.

Sangat dekat.

Dan hal yang terbesit di kepalanya adalah, kepala tuan Shim yang tergantung di perapian milik Park Chanyeol.

Oh my god, jika pria menakutkan itu melihat kekasih kecilnya sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain, tamat sudah.

"Baek" Joonmyeon dengan tersirat meperingatkan.

"Okay aku datang bos. Maaf tuan Shim sepertinya percakapan kita selesai sampai disini, selamat malam" Ucapnya dengan sarkastik. Ia tidak lagi perduli dengan penjelasan pria tinggi itu, ia kira Changmin adalah pria yang berbeda.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat meninggalkan ruangan, Changmin meraih jemari lentik itu, membuat sang empu menengok untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku tetaplah Changmin yang kau temukan di hutan tempo hari, tak ada yang berubah"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau yang menemukanku Changmin, bukan aku yang menemukanmu", lalu melepaskan genggaman itu.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan yang membuat kepalanya sakit itu Ia dengan langkah berat menuju kembali ke ruang ganti, sungguh kini rasa senang ingin tampil telah sirna.

 **DRRRTT**

 **from: Park Yoda**

 **Kau dimana?**

Baekhyun nyaris melempar smartphone-nya karena kaget membaca nama yang tertera.

 _'Like hell, aku akan memberitahu keberadaanku!'_

 _D_ engan itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mematikkan smartphone-nya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Tempat ia akan menari akan sebegitu mewah dan besar, orang-orang kaya tampak dengan sibuk berbincang satu sama lain.

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan kerumunan diluar sana semakin ramai.

Demi apapun Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup, tak ayal Jongin juga merasa demikian, jika orang gila seperti Baekhyun saja sudah gugup apalagi dengannya.

"Yah, apa benar orang-orang itu datang untuk melihat kita menari? Aku merasa seperti menari di tengah-tengah orang yang sedang melakukan rapat, itu bodoh" Celoteh Baekhyun.

"maksudmu melihat bokong sintalmu bergerak kesana kemari?"

Pernyataan Jongin mendapat sebuah pukulan di kepalanya.

"OKAY SHOWTIME" Teriak Joonmyeon menghancurkan keresahan di belakang panggung, menyemangati para penari kesayangannya.

 _'You can do this Byun Baekhyun'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Dan dengan kemantapan hati, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat yang lebih terang oleh lampu sorot menyinari setiap langkahnya. Di tempat luas itu dirinya lah yang paling bersinar, membuat para penonton berdiri hanya untuk melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah.

Sebagian pria bahkan bertanya-tanya pada pegawai apakah pria di atas panggung itu bisa di lelang, karena tentu mereka menginginkan Baekhyun bukan sekedar hiburan semata.

Tatapan lembut Baekhyun berubah menjadi lebih intens, mata biru itu bak menghipnotis seisi ruangan. Bahkan Changmin yang terus menatapnya tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.  
Tubuh rampingnya mulai bergerak, namun ketika lengannya hendak menyentuh tiang poll, suara memekakkan yang mengerikan membuat Baekhyun tertunduk lemas.

 **DORRR**

 **DORRR**

Orang-orang yang berusaha melarikan diri membuat suasana menjadi ricuh, Jongin dengan panik mencoba menghampiri Baekhyun namun dentuman senjata api seakan menghalangi siapapun yang mendekati Baekhyun.

Peluru itu.

Hanya mengarah ke tempat poll dance, tempat Baekhyun bersimpuh dengan gemetar.

"BAEKHYUN BERSEMBUNYI, MEREKA MENGINCARMU" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Baekhyun yang ketakutan merasa tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak, ia benci merasa lemah seperti ini.

Ujung matanya melihat Changmin dari kejauhan berlari kearahnya dengan membawa pistol di tangannya, sembari menembak ke arah atas podium penonton.

"Baekhyun lari, aku akan melindungimu dari belakang!"

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, air mata sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya. Saat itu juga ia melihat tubuh Changmin terjatuh terkena peluru yang diarahkan padanya.

Mata sayunya membulat syok melihat tubuh tinggi Changmin terjatuh tak berdaya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Kali ini tamatlah riwayatnya.

Mungkin memang sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan ini, tak apa mati, tak ada yang merindukannya juga.

Namun ada keganjalan di hatinya ketiga mengingat sosok yang mungkin akan ia rindukan di Korea.

 **DORRRR**

Dengan secepat kilat, entah datang darimana sesosok bertubuh tegap tinggi mengenakan jaket kulit hitam menghalangi pandangannya, pria itu berdiri tepat di depannya bagai tameng.

Menghalau peluru.

Melindunginya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar ia menggenggam jaket itu hingga menimbulkan kerutan. Hatinya mencelos melihat sosok yang baru saja menerima peluru untuknya.

"Chㅡchanyeol?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
 **a/n: Miss me?**


	16. Chapter 15: Never Be The Same

Preview from last Chapter:

 ** _D_ _engan secepat kilat, entah datang darimana sesosok bertubuh tegap tinggi mengenakan jaket kulit hitam menghalangi pandangannya, pria itu berdiri tepat di depannya bagai tameng._**

 ** _Menghalau peluru._**

 ** _Melindunginya._**

 ** _Dengan tubuh gemetar ia menggenggam jaket itu hingga menimbulkan kerutan. Hatinya mencelos melihat sosok yang baru saja menerima peluru untuknya._**

 ** _"Chㅡchanyeol?"_**

 _I held you with sweaty palms and shaky hands,_  
 _I was so afraid of breaking you._  
 _I tend to ruin everything I love, only because I'm convinced I don't deserve it, i don't deserve you._

 _ㅡ_  
 _Blue Eyes Stripper_  
 _ㅡ_

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih mencoba mengimbangi beberapa anak buah Chanyeol yang dengan sigap membawa tubuh bos nya untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit menggunakan helikopter.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras, sehingga ia tidak lagi mendengar orang-orang yang mencoba untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Pikirannya kosong, ia merasa semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi jika saja ia tidak terlibat dengan Chanyeol, dengan begitu Chanyeol tidak akan tertembak hanya karena melindungi dirinya yang tidak berharga ini. Bagaimana orang-orang yang dekat dengannya terluka oleh kehadirannya.

"B..Baek" Suara Chanyeol terdengar samar terbawa oleh angin malam, namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jemari lentik itu meraih tangan Chanyeol yang menjulur kearahnya, matanya memanas melihat darah pekat menyelimuti telapak tangan itu.

" _shhh._. tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia terisak ketika mata itu terpejam, tubuhnya di bawa menaiki helikopter. Sejujurnya ia takut namun ia akan percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tugasmu hanya menarik pelatuknya, satu peluru menembus jantungnya, apa begitu saja kau tidak mampu?" Pria itu menendang tubuh anak buahnya hingga terpelanting ke belakang dengan keras.

"m..maaf bos tapi.. kami berhasil melumpukan phoenix"

Pria itu mendengus mendengarnya, ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka, "kau pikir dia akan mati semudah itu? hanya dalam sekali tembakan meleset itu? dia masih bernafas sialan! SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK MENEMBAK BYUN BAEKHYUN"

orang-orang berbadan kekar disana gemetar takut ketika bosnya mengeluarkan handgun miliknya dari balik jubah yang dikenakannya. Dengan pasti mengarahkan senjatanya itu kearah botol _wine_ yang berada di atas meja bar.

 **DOR**

tembakan itu mengenai botol wine tersebut hingga pecah berkeping-keping. membuat semua mata yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkagum melihatnya sekaligus takut setengah mati.

" _one shot one kill_. lain kali jika kau membuat kesalahan, maka kepalamu yang akan berada disana" ucap pria tersebut dingin, tidak terdengar jawaban namun semuanya menunduk memberikan hormat.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Luhan melirik pria yang terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama sedang duduk memandangi lantai ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Wajahnya begitu suram, sekilas jika ia tidak berpikiran logis, ia akan mengira bahwa itu adalah hantu karena wajahnya sangat pucat.

Merutuki pikirannya sendiri Luhan mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa pegal menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Sebenarnya ia tidak berada di tempat kejadian ketika Chanyeol tertembak, ia sedang bersama dengan Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol berangkat bersama Kasper dan team alpha lainnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu sampai tertembak seperti ini" Luhan mengumpat kesal.

Tak lama kemudian ruang operasi terbuka dan pria berbaju putih yang ia yakini sebagai dokter keluar, "Keluarga Park Chanyeol-ssi?" pria tua itu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Keduanya tampak saling bertukar pandangan, bingung akan kehadiran masing-masing.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama Baekhyun?" Dokter itu melihat kedua pria cantik itu bergantian. Baekhyun angkat suara, membuat raut bingung berubah menjadi keterkejutan. "Oh?! Kau Byun Baekhyun yang itu? Yang semua orang bicarakan?" Luhan melihat pria mungil di hadapannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Apa Chanyeol itu gila memacari anak SMP?" Luhan berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun nampak tidak mengerti, ia mencoba tidak menghiraukan pria bermata rusa di depannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasukki ruang operasi dimana Chanyeol berada.

" _Oh my god,_ sombong sekali. Sifatnya benar-benar seperti kekasihnya"

Sehun yang entah dari kapan disana menepuk punggung ramping itu, membuat si mata rusa hampir melompat kaget namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan rasa terkejutannya.

"Bagaimana dengan bos? apa operasinya berjalan dengan baik?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu, sebuah peluru tak bisa membunuhnya, kau tahu?", Kini Sehun yang berganti menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Luhan tentang bos mereka yang seperti abadi, tak terkalahkan.

"Kau harus melihat manian baru Chanyeol, tak kusangka ia akan menggoda anak sekolahan, cih"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Jangan tertipu oleh wajahnya, yang kau sebut anak sekolahan itu adalah seorang penari _stripper"_

Lantas Luhan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya tidak percaya, "Astaga, aku merinding"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Baekhyun berdiri termangu, di depan pintu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Chanyeol yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban membalut bagian bahu nya. Meski dokter berulang kali mengatakan bahwa luka yang didapat mafia itu tidaklah fatal, namun tetap saja Chanyeol bisa mati jika peluru itu sedikit meleset dari bahu kirinya.

baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam atau sebaiknya ia pergi saja?

"Kenapa melamun disitu?" Suara bass yang mirip dengan Chanyeol membuat pria mungil itu menolehkan pandangannya, tepat di belakangnya sesosok pria tinggi berambut blonde sedang memincingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun curiga.

"Apa yang anak kecil sepertimu lakukan di sini, huh?", Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menghindari orang menyebalkan itu, hendak berjalan pergi namun lengan nya di tahan dengan lancang oleh pria tersebut. "Mau kemana, eh?" Kekehnya ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah akan memukul dirinya yang dengan lancang menyentuh lengannya.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan memanggil _security_ _!_ "

"Aku tidak takut dengan _security._ Apa kau tahu? pria yang terbaring di dalam sana jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding dengan para _security_ _,_ manis _"_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi dengan siapapun saat ini, perasaannya sedang kacau balau.

"Ma-maaf Bos, dia Byun Baekhyun kekasih tuan Park", bisik salah satu bodyguard milik pria blonde itu.

Kris tampak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Luhan sebelumnya. " _Fuck,_ kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal sialan" Bisik Kris sembari memberikan _death glare_ pada _body guard_ nya.

"Saya minta maaf bos, Saya tadi masih mengingat-ingat wajahnya, pada awalnya Saya tidak yakin" _Body guard_ berbadan besar itu menundukkan kepala nya. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar.

 _Shit, Chanyeol akan membunuhku._

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau adalah kekasih sepupuku", Kris menelan ego nya, ia membungkuk dengan tulus meminta maaf. Baekhyun menatap Kris dari kaki hingga kepala, berfikir bahwa kedua sepupu itu tidak hanya memiliki paras yang serupa namun juga tingkah yang serupa, yaitu menyebalkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk tidak masalah akan hal yang baru saja terjadi, "Kalau begitu aku pamit"

"Kau tidak masuk untuk bertemu Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat langkah Baekhyun kembali terhenti. "Kau masuklah, Aku akan kembali nanti, kupikir Chanyeol lebih mengharapkan kehadiranmu disisi nya, kata suster yang merawatnya mengatakan dia terus menyebut namamu dalam situasi setengah sadar"

Baekhyun masih tidak bersuara, membuat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya, "Temani Chanyeol, sekarang kau adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkan olehnya saat ini"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Baekhyun perlahan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang terlihat masih terlelap karena obat tidur yang diberikan ketika menjalani operasi.

Ia menautkan jemarinya diantara jemari Chanyeol.

"Nyawaku ini tak seberapa dibading nyawamu sialan, dasar bodoh" Isak Baekhyun merasa frustasi.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah sadar ketika Baekhyun menautkan jemari mereka, ia tersenyum mendengar penuturan pria cantik yang kini sedang menangis tersedu memegangi tangannya. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus surai rambut silver itu yang halus seperti rambut bayi. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menangis mendongak, hingga membuat kedua manik mata mereka bertemu.

"Lihat bagaimana si keras kepala Byun Baekhyun menangis sesegukkan karena melihatku terbaring disini" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku benci padamu!" Alih-alih mengucapkannya dengan nada marah, ia malah kembali menangis sambil memaki nya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, ia senang dapat melihat sisi lain dari pria manis itu. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak terluka kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mengusap kasar air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di kepala nya saat itu, mmun dirinya tidak ingin membuat pria itu terlalu stress dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, menurut dokter, Chanyeol tidak boleh terlalu stress dan melakukan hal berat sampai lukanya benar-benar sembuh total.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun kebelakang telinganya, hingga wajah cantik itu kini terlihat dengan jelas, "Satu ciuman untuk satu pertanyaan"

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam, persyaratan macam apa itu. " _Fuck no_ "

"Akhh.." Chanyeol meringis memegangi luka yang ditutupi perban itu berpura-pura seolah ia sedang kesakitan.

 _Jackpot!_

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, apakah ia kejam jika ia merasa senang melihat _puppy_ nya itu panik melihat dirinya yang berpura-pura kesakitan?

"Baiklah-baiklah"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, memberi isyarat untuk pria mungil itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka, karena Chanyeol masih belum bisa mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya.

Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu mendekatkan wajahnya, pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Melakukan hal tidak senonoh di rumah sakit, sungguh gila.

Senyuman terlukis di wajah tampan itu ketika perlahan ia bisa merasakan terpaan kenyal bibir Baekhyun, serta pasta stroberi yang digunakannya. Membuatnya kecanduan.

Tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya _pure kiss_ yang terbentuk dari rasa rindu yang membuncah diantara keduanya, Baekhyun menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak menidih tubuh Chanyeol.

Tautan itu terlepas, menyisahkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut menatap wajah cantik pria di atasnya, seakan ia tak pernah bosan menatap wajah itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu sialan" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya malu, tak berani menatap ke dalam mata itu. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, "Nah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan _baby_?"

Baekhyun berdehem, kupingnya memanas mendengar embel-embel panggilan yang diberikan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di Jepang? Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di pesta itu? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali dengan wajah serius.

"Kubilang satu pertanyaan satu ciuman sayang"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. Chanyeol mencubit pipi berisi itu gemas. "Jika kau terus bertanya seperti ini kau akan memiliki banyak hutang ciuman padaku"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Nanti, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dulu"

Chanyeol meninggikan kepala kasurnya sehingga posisinya sejajar dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk di samping ranjangnya. "Bagaimana aku tahu kau di jepang? Mudah, kau tahu aku selalu tahu keberadaanmu meskipun kau selalu berusaha untuk kabur.."

Chanyeol menekankan kata terakhirnya, membuat Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya merasa bersalah.

"..Sehun memberitahu bahwa kau menerima undangan spesial dari orang jepang untuk menari disana, kupikir kau masih berakal sehat untuk tidak menerimanya, demi Tuhan kau harusnya menyadari dari awal bahwa undangan itu sangat mencurigakan! Maka dari itu aku mencoba menahanmu namun kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, serius Baek? Ku kira ada sesuatu yang spesial di antara kita"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa namun tetap kembali melanjutkan, "Ternyata firasatku benar, seseorang berusaha untuk memasang perangkap yang menempatkanmu dalam bahaya. Setelah mendapatkan informasi tersebut aku langsung pergi bersama tim untuk menjemputmu, namun ketika aku sampai keadaan sudah kacau. Aku begitu panik, bagaimana jika suatu hal buruk terjadi padamu? Bagaimana jika aku terlambat datang? Dan disana aku melihat kau hampir tertembak.. Bagaimana jika aku terlambat Baek..? Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika melihat dirimu tertembak dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.." Mata yang semula bersinar itu kini menatap manik Baekhyun sendu. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, memikirkan hal itu membuat hatinya beremuruh tidak karuan.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti nyawaku lebih berharga dibanding dengan nyawamu, karena kau adalah segalanya untukku baek, milikku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa dirimu disisiku"

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Baekhyun, jemari lentiknya menyentuh rahang tegas Chanyeol "Maafkan aku Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu, "Air mata tidak cocok denganmu, kau jauh terlihat cantik jika tersenyum"

"Semua kata-kata manismu akan membuatku terkena gula" kekeh Baekhyun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Berani mengejekku? Kau berhutang banyak ciuman padaku, kau ingat?" Sindir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak-", Sebelum Baekhyun selesai berbicara, Chanyeol dengan capat meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, kembali membawa bibir mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman, berbeda dengan yang pertama, kini ciuman Chanyeol lebih menuntut, Baekhyun yang awalnya menolak mulai terbuai. Mereka saling berpanggutan, lidah Chanyeol yang dengan lihai mengesplor mulut Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk saling beradu lidah.

"Nghh.."

Desahan tak sengaja lolos dari bibir seksi itu, dengan lancangnya jemari panjang Chanyeol menyelinap masuk dan memilin puting nya di balik baju yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun dibuat kewalahan, ia berusaha menarik turun tangan nakal pria-nya, namun Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengapit puting itu diantara kedua jarinya. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menjerit nikmat hingga melepas tautan bibirnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bergairah, ia bisa merasakan penisnya mengeluarkan pre-cum hanya dengan pemandangan di depannya, baekhyun yang memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka, medesahkan namanya. Untung saja kamar rumah sakit Chanyeol jauh dan kedap suara dibandingkan kamar rawat inap biasa.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya seksi, _"fuck you're so hot baby"_.

Baekhyun pikir ia sudah kehilangan akal nya, mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dokter atau suster bisa masuk kapanpun dan menangkap mereka sedang melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh.

"Akhh.. yeol kau sudah gila" Jerit Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol yang satunya beralih meremas bokong sintal yang sudah lama ia rindukan itu.

"Shhh.. aku merindukanmu _baby_ " Ciuman Chanyeol kini berpindah ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, memberikan beberapa kecupan disana, Baekhyun hanya bisa melampiaskan nya pada surai rambut Chanyeol, membuat keadaan rambut sang bos mafia itu berantakan.

"Jangan disini Yeolhh ahh ahh" ucapannya terhenti saat bibir tebal itu mulai menghisap kulit putihnya, bermaksud meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat inap Chanyeol dengan hati yang membara, tangannya memegang erat benda tajam di tangan nya. Dengan pandangan dingin ia menatap tubuh dua body guard Chanyeol sudah bersimbah darah.

 **"Aku akan menghancurkanmu berkeping-keping"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ㅡㅅㅡ**  
Ihh udah setaun dari terakhir apdet, kelamaan hiatus ya hehe. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, maaf tengah malem banget. aku sadar banget kalian nunggu lama, aku minta beban ekpetasi buat chap ini jadi menggunung, sebenernya apdet ini alu takut takut, takut ga sesuai ekspetasi kalian, kalian kecewa aku sedihㅠㅠ

comment kalian aku baca semua, yang promote ff aku di twitter ato ig makasi banget, aku liat di search twt eh mski uda 1taun masi ada yg ngomongin, seneng bangett, maaci💕

Kritik membangun sangat diperbolehkan, kalo ada kurang kurang bisa aku add, ato perbaikan untuk chapter depannya. ga disscont kok ini blue eyes, santuy hehe.

M nya dikit dulu ya? di chap depan aja wkwk ga tepat timing nya ada _cockblocker._


End file.
